<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so Alien Assumptions by Do_not_careissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515714">Not so Alien Assumptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa'>Do_not_careissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Sapphire Jason [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Brought to you by Guy Gardner, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Guy ships it, In Denial Kyle, Innuendo, M/M, Memories, Negotiations, Nerd Jason Todd, Nightmares, Oblivious Jason Todd, Pre-Slash, Star Sapphire Jason Todd, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's dealt with enough assumptions to last a lifetime, two if we're being technical here, and they don't want to stop. He's finally getting his first mission as a Star Sapphire, finally getting to prove himself, but his ring and these aliens have other ideas. It's just a peace treaty for crying out loud, why do they need to be so difficult? With his powers still unclear, tensions with Kyle, and defiant alien Elders this whole trip will prove to be one headache after another. Maybe by the end of this he'll understand Guy's jokes.<br/>As for Kyle? Well, if Jason can be oblivious then he can be in denial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Ferris &amp; Jason Todd, Guy Gardner &amp; Jason Todd, Hal Jordan &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; John Stewart, Kyle Rayner &amp; Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Sapphire Jason [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so Alien Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oa was...green, very very green. There were bits of grays and browns, a few other colors here and there, but it was pretty obvious that it had a look it was going for. Namely, a bar approaching St. Patrick’s Day. It was a bit more industrial than Zamaron with its buildings and structures covering the entire planet, leaving very little untouched ground left. In a way it reminded Jason of being in a city, a futuristic Metropolis perhaps. The buildings certainly towered over him like Metropolis’s did.</p><p>“So, you ready for today?” John asked.</p><p>Beside him, Hal rolled his eyes. “Is anyone ever ready to deal with the smurfs?” he joked. The three of them were waiting outside of the Guardians’ “hearing chambers” as Hal called it. Apparently it didn’t actually have a name for some reason, but it was where Lanterns would speak with and receive instructions from the Guardians so Hal’s name fit.</p><p>John cuffed the back of Hal’s head, scolding the older man. “You know what I mean.” After continuing his look of disapproval for a few more seconds he turned back to Jason, expression softening. “Just ignore him. But really, are you ready? Is there anything else you need or want before you do this?”</p><p>Jason rubbed the back of his neck, the others’ concern still somehow leaving him feeling a rush of embarrassment even now. “Yeah, I should be fine. I just, um,” he blew out a breath, nerves heightened as he asked, “why aren’t one of you guys going with me?”</p><p>The Green Lanterns exchanged pained expressions. Hal’s fingers started ticking against his thigh, pent up energy looking for an outlet. “There’s a bit of an uprising issue out in one of the sectors,” he explained. “Based on what we’ve got, we think a sector wide coup is about to go down. Without knowing who’s behind it, and with how many planets are in that sector, we need as many hands on deck as possible.”</p><p>“Trust me, we want to go with you. Hell, Hal and Guy, well, let’s say fought for who got the honors,” John added.</p><p>“Fought?”</p><p>John’s eyes turned distant, mouth a deep thin line as the event in question flashed before his vision. “The marines prepared me for a lot of things Jason. They couldn’t hope to prepare me for Guy Gardner.” While the statement didn’t answer his question, the scarred look in his eyes was enough to tell Jason he didn’t want the answer.</p><p>“If this situation is so concerning then why isn’t Kyle going too? If you need your best guys and all, it’d make sense to send him there, right?”</p><p>“It would,” Hal agreed, “but we also had to weigh the pros and cons. He’s amazing as a Lantern, and his experience as the White Lantern means he can see a situation from a point of view that we can’t.”</p><p>“But that’s also why we decided he should go with you,” John continued. “He’s wielded all of the rings, he’s used their power and understands them better than me or Hal or Guy could ever hope to. Between you and this coup, we agreed that he’d be a better asset to you.”</p><p>“That and he’s the only one who hasn’t trained with you yet. Bonus, it’ll be a good way for you two to catch up,” Hal added.</p><p>Jason’s mouth gaped open as he tried to figure out the words to say. “Kyle and I, we’re not—it’s been over two years since—we didn’t get along at all, definitely not as friends, uh—“ his mind blanked as he fought for the right words, anything to explain that there was really no way to catch up with someone who only really tolerated his presence some two or three years earlier.</p><p>As he floundered for words Hal’s eyes lit up. He looked over Jason’s shoulder, his hand raised to wave. Jason’s mouth snapped shut as he looked over his shoulder to see Guy and Kyle heading in their direction. Hal gave his shoulder a pat as he went over to the two. Jason couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but his eyes were trained on Kyle. The youngest Lantern didn’t appear to be saying much of anything. If anything he looked annoyed, pissed off even, as he glared daggers into Guy’s grinning face.</p><p>John’s voice pulled his attention away from the trio. “Hey, it’ll be alright,” he said, the aura of calm bleeding off of him. “Whatever happened before, whatever’s got you worried, that’s in the past, alright? A lot of things can change in a few years. I mean just look at yourself if you want an example.” He looked pointedly down at Jason’s hand, smile reassuring. “Kyle’s there to help you, he’s one of the best, there’s a reason for that. Now, let’s go.”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulders, giving a squeeze before placing his hand on his back to steer them towards the doors of the chamber. The others followed right behind them.</p><p>To say Jason felt intimidated in the room would be an understatement. The room was laid out in a circle and while that would normally be comforting it now meant he was surrounded on all sides. The Guardians were raised about them, forcing him to look up to see them. Where normally seeing little blue people with enormous heads and the proportions of a child might make him laugh, the clear display of power dynamics laid out by the room made that impossible. He’d already been nervous about this whole ordeal, the display combined with their looks of skepticism and disdain only served to make it worse.</p><p>“You are the Star Sapphire of Sector 2814, Jason Todd, correct?” the one in the middle asked.</p><p>Jason nodded, his voice catching as he answered. “Yes sir.” He felt another squeeze on his shoulder, John’s hand heavy yet soothing.</p><p>“Interesting,” another of the Guardians said as she leaned forward with interest. “I’ve never seen a Star Sapphire with your traits before.”</p><p>Another agreed and suddenly Jason felt like he was under a microscope, all of their eyes turned to study him. The staring continued for far longer than Jason was comfortable with. Finally, Guy’s voice broke the silence as he stage whispered, “Please tell me they aren’t starin’ at his tits.”</p><p>“Green Lantern Guy Gardner. Once again we are forced to ask you to not be so profane in these chambers,” the first Guardian admonished, looking like he’d said this a million times now. Tension bled from Jason as the attention moved away from him.</p><p>“I’m just sayin’ you guys are staring pretty hard for this being a meeting for ‘work relations’,” Guy shrugged. Groans rang out above them, a few of the Guardians raising their hands to their heads in frustration. Jason looked over to see Kyle and Hal holding back laughter as Guy looked on triumphant. He met Jason’s gaze, mouthed an “I gotcha,” and winked.</p><p>“Anyway,” a third Guardian interrupted with a sigh. “There are some things that must be discussed before we allow you to leave. Normally we would not allow our Green Lanterns to work with members of other Lantern Corps. They are simply too emotional to complete the work we give our Green Lanterns and most are not properly trained.”</p><p>“However,” another cut in, “based on the recommendations made by Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart, we are making an exception.”</p><p>“This is not a permanent position, in fact this is only a trial. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner will be accompanying you to observe your actions and to ensure everything goes accordingly.”</p><p>“His observations will be the basis that we will use to decide if you are fit to work in our ranks.”</p><p>A pang of nerves ran through him again, flashes of his time searching the multiverse with Kyle and Donna coming forth. It was over two years ago, sure, but Kyle had seemed to basically hate him for most of their journey. It’s not like they’ve done anything to mend that since they returned, could that possibly…?<br/>
Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, he told himself. There’s no point in being worried about things he can’t control.</p><p>“Do you understand Jason Todd?”</p><p>“Yes I understand,” he answered.</p><p>“Excellent.” The Guardian’s gaze moved away from Jason. “Kyle Rayner step forward please.”</p><p>Kyle moved up next to Jason, his stance solid yet relaxed as could be expected from an established Green Lantern.</p><p>“We understand you are already acquainted with Jason Todd. Nevertheless, we expect you to treat him just as you would any other new Lantern you observe and train.”</p><p>Now that grabbed Jason’s attention. Kyle was training new Lanterns, had trained new Lanterns? That’s not something he would have ever thought of to be honest. But really, how many years had the guy been a Lantern by now? He’d been a Green Lantern, a White Lantern, Jason remembered Kyle and Donna talking about an identity called Ion at some point. It made sense he’d be able to train rookies, it just hadn't struck Jason as actually being a thing. </p><p>“Yes I understand,” Kyle said, forcing Jason to realize he’d gotten lost in his thoughts. Looking to the Guardians showed only a few had noticed.</p><p>“Good, with that out of the way, let us discuss your objectives.” A hologram of a planet appeared before them. “You two are to travel to Sector 1713, to the planet Dimarus. For the last century the planet has been plagued by war.” Another hologram appeared, this time displaying two separate insignias and two aliens next to them. “Two divisions of the planet’s population have been fighting and conquering each other, as well as anyone who is unaffiliated with their division. A number of civilizations have been destroyed as a result.”</p><p>“The leaders of both divisions wish to end the fighting so their children may take power. However, they have been unable to negotiate a proper treaty thus far. You are to mediate and run negotiations to ensure a treat is put in place.”</p><p>“In addition to the treaty itself, for those of working age their only skills are only beneficial in the case of war. They will have no way of being part of their society once the fighting ends. The leaders are likely to only consider what is in their own interest. While it is your job to mediate and negotiate this treaty, it is also your job to be a voice for the people. Do you understand?”</p><p>Kyle and Jason both nodded in acceptance.</p><p>“Then you are dismissed.”</p><p>The group left the chambers, walking outside. Once out of the building Hal spun around, hands on his hips. “Alright, any questions you didn’t want to ask the Blue Man Group?” Jason blinked at him, the tonal whiplash between serious Hal and happy Hal sending his head spinning.</p><p>“We’ll be fine Hal, it’s just peace treaty negotiations,” Kyle groaned.</p><p>Hal pouted, eyes squinting in disdain at Kyle. “This is why he’s my favorite,” he said pulling Jason into a hug, “and why you only used to be. He still asks me questions.” He stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at the younger man. How Hal was considered a grown ass adult, let alone considered one of the greatest Lanterns, Jason couldn’t tell, not in moments like these. That didn’t mean he couldn’t find it funny though. </p><p>John managed to pull Hal off of him as he and Jason cackled at Kyle’s offended expression. John pulled the two Green Lanterns to the side, leaving Jason with Guy. Looking to the remaining Lantern, Jason found him staring back with a loose grin and a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Jason tried to grin back, that twinkle leaving him a bit apprehensive.</p><p>Guy chuckled. “You’ll be fine kid. Lodging, food, all that good shit, the locals are covering that, we made sure of it, okay?”</p><p>Jason nodded, the apprehension leaving him as Guy pulled him into a side hug.<br/>
“Now, whatcha really need to worry about is protection, yeah?”</p><p>“But we aren’t going to fight anything, it’s just negotiations,” Jason said, thoroughly confused. Was there something the Guardians hadn’t warned him about?</p><p>“Dinner’s also really important, though some people prefer breakfast I hear. Either way, make sure you get dinner before anything...else happens, alright?” His grin had turned into a full blown smirk, his eyes practically shining at that point.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Hal cried as he grabbed Guy. He pulled him away from Jason, Guy’s laughter bellowing and drawing the attention of other nearby Lanterns. Jason watched, baffled as Hal managed to wrestle Guy into a headlock and drag him away.</p><p>“We should head out,” Kyle said as he came up to Jason. “Even with the teleporter, it’ll take us a while to get there.” He seemed uncomfortable, eyes jumping between Jason and the trio behind him. </p><p>Jason nodded, turning back to wave goodbye to the others as he started floating up. Guy was probably just being Guy again, he seemed to have a knack for jokes that flew over Jason’s head for some reason, even as those same jokes fell squarely in everyone else’s laps. He could make him explain the joke later.<br/>
Looking at Kyle made it clear he wouldn’t be asking him as discomfort radiated off of him in waves. Jason opened his mouth, intending to ask what was wrong before deciding against it. He was probably just feeling awkward being around Jason is all. It wasn’t like they had Donna to buffer them this time around. Yeah, that’s all it was. He was just weirded out because they hadn’t seen each other in so long. That’s all.</p>
<hr/><p>John’s hand on his shoulder usually didn’t mean anything, well not anything bad anyway. He and Kyle had gotten past that awkward phase of getting to know each other long ago. No, usually it was just his way of showing support or leading you somewhere. But with his other hand occupied with a giggling Hal, Kyle couldn’t be entirely sure. </p><p>He looked over his shoulder, finding Guy looking right back with that look in his eyes, the one that always spelled trouble.</p><p>John pulled them to a stop. Hal was wheezing at that point, wiping a tear from his eye as he looked back at Kyle.</p><p>“Sorry, you just. Your face man,” he wheezed again, giggles crawling back up. At John’s glare he managed to collect himself. “Sorry. Before you and Jason head out, there’s a few things we figured we should talk to you about seeing as the smurfs didn’t touch on any of ‘em.”</p><p>“Okay?” Kyle asked as he crossed his arms. Why were they only telling him this then? Shouldn’t Jason be included?</p><p>“Look, just, if anything think of this like a vacation, nothing to be stressed about. Jason’s a quick study so you probably won’t even need to do that much.” Kyle raised an eyebrow at Hal. He’d already figured that was the case based on how much Guy and Hal, mostly Hal, had gushed about Jason for the past two months. If Kyle didn’t know any better he’d swear Hal was going to break into Wayne Manor and fight the Bat for Jason’s adoption papers. </p><p>“What we’re saying is you shouldn’t have any issues with the actual work. Our concern is if someone tries to pull something with Jason,” John explains.</p><p>“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Kyle asked.</p><p>“There’ll most likely be some, um, assumptions,” John answered, looking uncomfortable for the first time in forever.</p><p>“There’s the chance they might treat him like a pushover or like he doesn’t have any authority because of him being a Sapphire,” Hal continued with a grimace. “We don’t expect it to happen but it’s always a possibility.”</p><p>Kyle scoffed. “Guys, seriously? Have you seen Jason? He’s built like a freaking tank. Anyone who thinks he’s a pushover is clearly blind.”</p><p>“You and I, we all know that, but remember you’re not dealing with human cultures and customs,” Hal reminded him. He exchanged a look with John before continuing. “plus, with him being a Sapphire and you being a Green Lantern from the same sector, they’ll probably—“</p><p>“Seriously Hal, we’ll be fine. Any one of Jason’s death stares will get them in line, I guarantee it.” He turned, intent on heading out when he saw Guy holding Jason to his side. The red head said something, mouth twisted into his smirk of mischief as he looked up to Kyle, Hal, and John, and winked.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Hal screeched as he sped past Kyle to drag Guy away from Jason. John face palmed beside him, groaning at the others’ antics.</p><p>“You should probably head out,” he told Kyle.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose so.”</p><p>“Just, be yourself, don’t be an asshole, you know, the usual.” John sighed as he watched the scene unfold before them. He squeezed Kyle’s shoulder before turning to leave. “Please don’t scare him away, I actually like this one.”</p><p>Did Kyle just lose his spot as John’s favorite to Jason? Really? Et tu John?</p><p>Accepting his fate Kyle approached Jason, his gaze jumping between the Sapphire and the other Lanterns. Sheesh, that violet and black uniform left nothing to the imagination did it? </p><p>He could admire how the new colors looked at least, contouring his form a lot better than the old grays, reds, and browns Jason wore as the Red Hood. The looser pants and combat boots were replaced with the almost skin tight black material that all Lanterns wore and boots that reached much higher. The leather jacket was gone, as was the long sleeved shirt underneath. Kyle had wondered once upon a time how defined those deltoids were, and by god he was not disappointed. He definitely had a preference between the two looks, not that anyone needed to know. </p><p>“We should head out. Even with the teleporter it’ll take us a while to get there,” he said. Jason shifted beside him, nodding in agreement. </p><p>A violet aura surrounded him as he started to lift off the ground. Looking up, Kyle’s breath caught in his throat. The visual before him looked so much like an old painting to him: the way Hal was holding Guy back, Oa's lights illuminating them in golds and greens and blues, how John’s head was lifted to the heavens looking for answers, and  Jason, surrounded by violet light, with his hand raised as though an angel answering the man’s prayers. </p><p>Kyle bit his lip as his own green aura appeared and he lifted off. His hands itched to paint the scene, craved to grab his oils and create a masterpiece. But he couldn’t, he had work to do. Later, he could do it later.</p><p>He flew ahead of Jason for a minute, needing to get his head back in the game. This sort of thing happened every so often, this desperate need to find something and just draw, paint, create. It always sucked that it happened every time he literally couldn’t He had a job to do, he needed to focus on that.</p><p>Once he felt focused again he fell back to Jason’s pace, where  the other looked concerned.</p><p>“You okay?” Jason asked once they were side by side.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, just needed to refocus for a second.” They flew away from Oa, the green planet growing smaller as they flew towards their destination. To fill the silence he asked, “So, you know how to use the teleporter?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess? I’ve only used it once, when Hal and I came from Zamaron.”</p><p>“Hang on, how did you get to Zamaron then?” Surely Jason hadn’t flown the whole way, that would’ve taken days, weeks, even months depending on his rings power level and his understanding of how to use it.</p><p>“The ring,” Jason answered, raising his right hand like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“What do you mean the ring?”</p><p>“Well, the ring appeared, it kind of just talked to me, offered me the chance to go, and this portal appeared. I went through and I was on Zamaron. We’re trying to figure out if we can control or create them ourselves right now, but so far it seems like only the ring can control it, not us,” he explained.</p><p>But the portal wasn’t what stuck out to Kyle. “So you didn’t even try to stay on Earth?” Sure, a lot of if not most Lantern Corps took you away for training or testing, but they usually at least gave you enough time to get your shit in order first. And you’d normally say something against leaving that instant if not.</p><p>Jason blew out a tired sigh, pain in his eyes. “I didn’t think I could, not with the way things were at that point.”</p><p>Kyle remembered the past month and a half on Earth, how controlling and condescending the Bat had been. While he’d always been that way, at least for the entire time Kyle had known him, it’d gotten worse over the last year or so. He was finally getting a little better within the last month, but that was with Jason out of the picture. From what Donna and Roy had mentioned one very drunk night, he was worse with Jason around. Roy’s stories in particular left little to assumption.</p><p>“Did you tell anyone before you?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I just left immediately. Roy knows now thanks to the message one of you guys delivered. I assume Lian knows too. Other than those two, you Lanterns, and Carol, nobody knows.”</p><p>The thought hit Kyle again of how stupid Guy’s decision to goad the Bat had been. There was zero doubt in his mind the asshole assumed Jason was a Red Lantern. Anyone could see the way he talked about Jason and know he believed Jason was fueled by rage and hatred. What would the Bat do if he saw Jason? What kind of a response would he get if the two of them went to Earth right now? Truthfully, Kyle couldn’t even begin to imagine what that confrontation would look like. Maybe if it were Dick or Tim or Damian with a ring he’d be alright with it, ecstatic even. Hell, even the kids he barely talked about he would hold up with pride. If that Signal guy popped up with a ring he’d be more than willing to work with him.</p><p>But would he do so with Jason? With all the bad blood and accusations, could he set aside his bullshit? Probably not, and with Jason as a Sapphire it was almost definitely not. Bats, much like the Guardians, seemed to believe emotions were a big no-no, love included. Love especially when he thought about it. Hell, Kyle had seen the man fight freaking Wonder Woman over the subject of love, you better believe his view of the emotion was shit.</p><p>All in all, Kyle couldn’t see any kind of a reunion between the two going well.<br/>
They reached the teleporter. Kyle stopped, explained quickly how long to stay in the stream for, what to do if Jason missed their exit. They were easy instructions, but they were necessary. Without any further questions they entered the teleporter.</p>
<hr/><p>The bright lights of the teleporter disappeared back into the darkness of space leaving Jason and Kyle floating at the edge of Sector 1713. The effect was disorienting to say the least. Jason’s head felt like it was spinning, his body felt like it was being pushed and pulled forward and back even as he remained still. The stars in the distance all seemed to be dancing, all twinkling and turning as they moved. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would calm his mind. When he reopened them he found Kyle in front of him, concern etched in his brow.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jason said before Kyle could utter a word. Kyle clearly didn’t believe him as he moved to say something only for Jason to halt his attempts.</p><p>“Seriously, I’m fine. Happened last time too. Just a bit disoriented is all.”</p><p>The huff from Kyle was yet another sign that he didn’t believe him but he turned around anyway. “If you say so. Dimarus is this way,” he said as he waved to his right. “Shouldn’t be far.”</p><p>Jason nodded and they flew in the direction of the planet. He already had an idea of what the planet looked like thanks to John giving him the planet’s name early. Technically he wasn’t supposed to have access to Oa’s archives and resources, and he definitely wasn’t supposed to get his mission info before his meeting with the Guardians, but he wasn’t going to complain. Better to be over prepared than under.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed that Oa’s resources on Dimarus were outdated. It took Jason far too long to realize the gray and brown planet they were approaching was their destination. He found himself slowing to a halt without realizing as he stared at the decimated planet.</p><p>“Hey, you sure you’re okay?” Kyle asked once he floated back to him. His expression became more worried at the lack of a response. “Talk to me. Are you still disoriented? Do you need a break from flying? Headache?”</p><p>“It’s wrong,” he whispered, eyes never leaving the planet.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The planet, it’s supposed to be, it’s supposed to have rivers everywhere, and bright neon vegetation. I checked right before the meeting.” His voice sounded lost, even to his own ears. His eyes roamed in search of the bright pops of color the archives had promised, searched for the rivers and seas that should be there. “There,” he said, pointing towards the lower hemisphere where a line of small ravines and trenches resided. “That’s the planet’s major river. It’s supposed to almost bisect the planet diagonally. But it’s practically gone.”</p><p>Kyle grabbed his outstretched hand, his hold gentle as he turned Jason’s face with the other. “Hey, look at me, it’s gonna be alright okay?”</p><p>“Look at it Kyle, does it look alright?” he demanded, gesturing wildly. He knew his eyes were blazing, the violet hue burning at the injustice the planet had clearly endured.</p><p>Kyle’s eyes were wide, his hand tightening on Jason’s wrist before he forced himself to relax. “I’m sorry. I should have said something earlier. This sort of thing, it happens. It happens a lot actually. I guess I’m desensitized to it now so I didn’t think to warn you.” His lips pulled back in a grimace as he worked through the words. “A lot of the planets, especially the ones ravaged by wars, have this happen to them. In most cases there’s nothing we can really do about it. But we have a chance here.”</p><p>Jason hummed, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. He closed his eyes, hands clenched into fists. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“Jason—“</p><p>“Just another example of one generation fucking something up only to push the responsibility and consequences onto the next I suppose.” He let his eyes fall open as his shoulders slumped. It seemed that was one trend that didn’t just exist on Earth.</p><p>Kyle moved his hands to Jason’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re okay? We can go back if we need to, or I can handle the negotiations.”</p><p>“No, no,” he answered, his anger gone. “I’m good, sorry. I just wasn’t quite expecting, well, that. I knew there’d be some damage, you can’t have a war without it, but well…”</p><p>“Thinking it and seeing it are two completely different things.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t make any promises about everything being fixed up overnight or the rivers flowing or the foliage growing back. The planet’s future is in the hands of its inhabitants. But we can try and get them to do something, policies, regulations, laws, whatever. We can’t change their past but we can help them work for a better future.”</p><p>Jason’s gaze bore into his, searching for something. He suddenly turned his head to look at the hand on his left shoulder, lifting it to stare pointedly at Kyle’s ring. “We sure this is the color you’re supposed to be wearing?” he asked, a small smile forming.</p><p>Kyle let out the breath he’d been holding, the tension leaving him as he shook his head and laughed.</p><p>Jason nodded towards the planet and they resumed their flight. Once inside the atmosphere Kyle directed them towards the upper hemisphere into a seemingly abandoned city. Half of the buildings were damaged or in ruins, only a handful appearing to be useable. They landed outside what appeared to be the only building in use. If Jason didn’t know better he’d call the thing a castle. Wayne Manor had nothing on this place.</p><p>Just as they landed the front door opened and a young Dimarian woman exited. “You must be the mediators we were told about,” she said. Her words didn’t match her mouth movements, a result of the rings translating her speech into English. While Jason had gotten used to it around the other Sapphires and a few Lanterns, it still felt wrong in a way, like a horrible attempt at dubbing an international film.</p><p>“That would be us,” Kyle answered. “My name is Kyle and this is Jason.”</p><p>“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Jason said as he lifted his palm face up, the glove from his wrist down disappearing. The woman’s eyes lit up. She laid her hand over his wrist.</p><p>“Likewise Jason.”</p><p>They released each other’s wrists quickly and Jason could only catch a glimpse of Kyle’s confusion before they were ushered into the building.</p><p>“I’m afraid you two are the only ones here this far. The Elders and their families chose to delay their appearance to avoid any additional tensions and conflicts. They wished to wait until your arrival to begin their travels,” she explained. They walked further into the entry way, the space just as big as Jason had imagined it would be. There she grabbed another individual, a young man with brightly colored skin and hair. “I must contact the elders so they can begin their travels. Imgan here shall show you were everything is.” With that the woman left around the corner.</p><p>“Hello,” Imgan greeted as he offered up his hands. Jason repeated the earlier handshake, instructing Kyle on how to do it. Imgan appeared flustered and flighty, his hands ticking and his eyes shifting between Jason, Kyle, and the room. It reminded Jason of his time on the streets, how he’d always been searching for an exit just in case. “I’ll show you around, yes?”</p><p>Jason smiled in agreement.</p><p>Imgan began leading them out of the room, his nervous chatter filling the empty halls as they moved through their tour. During a moment of silence Kyle nudge Jason with his elbow, eyebrows drawn in thought.</p><p>“How’d you know to do the thing?” he whispered.</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“You know, the,” Kyle grabbed his own wrists with the opposing hands, frustrated as he couldn’t get a proper grip, “the thing with the hands and the wrists.”</p><p>“Oh that?” Jason answered, surprised at the question. “It’s a sort of friendly greeting, kind of like a handshake. One of the first things I found while researching.”</p><p>“Sheesh, never took you for a nerd,” he joked.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not start an incident because I used the wrong handshake,” he answered, eyes returning to their surroundings. “Besides, being a nerd’s not a bad thing.”</p><p>“Heh, says you.”</p><p>“So says the artist. You can geek out over your anime and comics Rayner, I’ll keep myself busy with my nerdy aspirations.”</p><p>Kyle’s huff of laughter felt good on the ears, leaving Jason content as they moved past the dining hall.</p><p>“So Imgan,” Jason stated, “how long have you worked here?”</p><p>The alien tapped his chin, lips pursed as he sought an answer. “Since I was very little,” he finally answered, holding his arm to what would constitute his waist.</p><p>“You’ve been here since you were a child? Why?” Kyle asked.</p><p>“I come from a third division. Today there are only two yes? I come from one that was destroyed when I was little. I hid away as best I could but without the bright flowers I could not hide for long. One of the others, Sata, she found me, put me here to work. This is one of the only places where neither division has control, where we are safe” he explained.</p><p>“What about your family?” Jason asked, already knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.</p><p>Imgan gave his version of a shrug. “I know not. They are likely dead. Some from other divisions were kept, but most were all killed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There is nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you are here to help, to stop the fighting yes? To bring peace again?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I am grateful. My family did not have to suffer through this destruction, but I do not want others to either.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kyle said, “we’ll do everything we can to make that possible.”<br/>
Their alien guide flashed them a smile before they returned to their walk.</p><p>“Your quarters are down this hallway. Each  division has their own wing so you will not be bothered here.” They stopped outside an ornate door. Imgan pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door before offering them each a key. “Keys to your quarters. We ask you do not lose them.”</p><p>“Seems there's only one room for us, eh Jason?” Kyle smirked.</p><p>Imgan appeared confused. “Yes, of course, it is only proper. You are guests, but you are cym’ta. It is only proper.”</p><p>The word stuck out to Jason. Cym’ta. Sometimes there were words that couldn’t be directly translated by their rings, whether because of the word’s dialect, region of origin, or it’s actual meaning was outside of the ring’s knowledge. Normally he could figure out the meaning by the rest of the sentence, but this one felt...off. There were too many possible meanings based on Imgan’s sentence.</p><p>Unaware of Jason’s mental struggle, Imgan continued speaking to Kyle who seemed to have just agreed with him. Did he know what the word meant? Was it just a fancy way of saying coworker or something?</p><p>“I wish you a good rest. You are both free to travel as you wish. Someone shall come by with food for you both shortly.” He lowered his head then left.</p><p>Kyle watched as he disappeared down the hall before turning back to Jason. Finding him with his eyes squinted he rolled his own. “Really man? It’s just native food, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>Jason shook his head. “What does ‘cym’ta’ mean?”</p><p>“Hell if I know,” Kyle answered. He moved to open the door. “If the ring can’t translate it it can’t be that important.”</p><p>Jason’s lips pulled tighter, his eyes wide and darting to the side. “This idiot,” practically radiated off of him as he waited for Kyle to open the door.</p><p>“Seriously it’ll be fine, what’s the worst that could happen—oh.” Kyle stopped in the doorway for a second, blinking quickly in surprise. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s fine.” Kyle cocked his hip before finally entering the room. "Looks like we’ve only got one bed in here.”</p><p>Jason froze in the doorway as Kyle continued his journey around the room as though nothing were wrong. True to the Lantern’s word there at the far side of the suite sat one large bad. With only one door inside the space it was obvious there wasn’t another hidden away.</p><p>“Uh, Jason, you gonna come in or not?” Kyle asked as he dropped backwards onto the mattress, his uniform disappearing into casual clothes.</p><p>He managed to step inside, a small “Fuck,” slipping out under his breath.</p>
<hr/><p>For once the water provided for the bath was not only warm but also clean. Sinking down into the waters, a long drawn out moan pulled itself from Kyle’s chest. The water rose to his shoulders, its heat seeping into tired muscles as he relaxed into the unnecessarily large tub. Honestly, if he didn’t know better he’d call the thing a hot tub it was so big. Maybe communal baths were a thing here, he had no idea. All he knew was he was sore, he was tired, and he’d be falling asleep if he didn’t stay focused. That of course was easier said than done. Really he’d been up for almost two Earth days by now, probably longer. Between the alien invasion on Earth, traveling to Oa with Guy, dealing with the Guardians, traveling to Dimarus with Jason, and touring their temporary home, he needed a damn nap. </p><p>And a massage if he was being honest with himself. His muscles were screaming at him, angry that he hadn’t stopped for any real reason since before the invasion started. He rolled his neck, felt as it cracked and popped. Yeah, he definitely needed to get these muscles pulled out. </p><p>Normally he could just ask one of the other Lanterns for a hand, someone was always willing to will up a few construct hands at the bare minimum if not do it themselves. Here though, here he was the only Lantern around. Sure Jason was there too but, well, he just couldn’t see that request going over too well. Guess he was stuck with his own two hands and however many constructs he could concentrate on.</p><p>He sunk deeper into the water, just deep enough so he could blow under the water to make bubbles. That was fun, yeah, nice and simple and stupidly funny, but still effective at keeping his mood from falling.</p><p>Jason had left their suite almost as soon as they’d entered. He seemed frazzled, anxious, even as he left with the explanation of looking around and checking out the library. The library, really, of all the things Kyle would have pegged Jason Todd as, a nerd had never been one of them. An angsty bad boy with a big ole’ helping of asshole who knew way more than he should maybe, but definitely not a nerd. All things considered, he’d need to readjust his views on the other man at some point anyway, may as well start now. </p><p>Bubbles began forming in the water as Kyle poured in some kind of soap, their numbers multiplying rapidly. Before he’d left, Jason had clearly been uncomfortable, going so far as to do a piss poor job of trying to hide it behind his serious, brooding bat act. Really, the guy had been in near hysterics when he saw the planet earlier, he hadn’t bothered hiding that shit then, it was stupid to feel like he needed to hide when he was uncomfortable now.</p><p>Jesus, it wasn’t because of the bed thing was it? It’s not that weird. This sort of thing always seemed to happen to Kyle, he’d gotten used to it by now.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself Kyle would admit he actually appreciated the times it happened. So often with this job he felt himself disconnecting from others, felt like those deep connections he had before were fraying to something small and tiny and thin. Working with someone wasn’t the same as building and maintaining the kind of connections he needed, of trusting someone with everything, it just wasn’t, the same way random hookups couldn’t help him with more than some pent up frustrations. Sharing a bed was the closest he’d gotten to that connection in a while, even platonically. He knew it was born of that need, that want to connect and trust and be trusted so completely, but there’s no way in hell he’d ever admit it out loud let alone tell anyone.</p><p>At least this bed was large. The last one Kyle and Guy wound up sharing had hardly been big enough for Kyle, let alone Guy. He kicked his leg up, water splashing around the limb in waves as he swung it back and forth. Really, Jason should be grateful, at least he didn’t wind up with Guy. Kyle had thought the man had constructed a chainsaw in his sleep the first time he’d heard him snore, and the asshole had a tendency to take up the entirety of any surface he slept on. Should be glad he didn’t wind up with Hal either, guy would cling to you like a freaking koala. Sure, Kyle had been told he could get a bit cuddly in his sleep, but Hal took it to a whole new level.</p><p>So no, this bed situation wasn’t weird. Sure it was annoying, but a lot of alien cultures shared beds with their family units. It just so happened that most of those cultures looked at the Lanterns and translated them into that same structure. There was no need for Jason to be so weird about it. Hell, he’d left even before their food had arrived. By now point it was probably getting cold, he’d been gone for a while after all.</p><p>Kyle pulled the plug on the bath, dragging himself out as the water drained. He ignored his clothes, instead pulling on one of the robes left for them. Shit that thing was soft. He rubbed his cheek against the material as he reentered the main area of the suite. Still no Jason. He dropped onto the bed, eyes drooping as he pulled the blankets around him.</p><p>He should probably check to make sure Jason wasn’t causing any trouble and to make sure he got back to their room at a reasonable time. The last thing they needed was him getting lost or staying out too late and being exhausted during negotiations the following day. As sleep overtook him he couldn’t really say he was too worried. Jason could figure it out on his own. </p>
<hr/><p>The library door clicked shut as Jason left, the massive door now blocking him from the space. The windows only showed the blackness of night, a few stars reassuring him that he wasn’t looking at a black wall. </p><p>He hadn’t meant to stay out for so long. He’d planned on only being there for an hour, two at most, considering he didn’t know what time the negotiations would start the next day. The last thing he needed was to be late or to be too tired to do his job.</p><p>But he also needed to know what cym’ta meant. Ever since Imgan said the word it’d been stuck at the back of his mind, pestering him. Kyle was somehow able to just ignore it. The Lantern hadn’t seemed at all phased when Imgan had called them that, didn’t even bat an eye. Jason couldn’t do that, he just couldn’t.</p><p>So he wound up in the library scouring through as many books as possible trying to understand what it meant, what relevance it had to the planet’s inhabitants and its cultures. He’d had his suspicions on what it could mean, some more safe for work than others. The few books and passages he could find on the subject showed at least one of those suspicions were correct.</p><p>Cym’ta seemed to have originated in folktales, used in stories and collections with similar themes and plots. Most resembled Earth’s princess fairytales, though some did focus on individuals and relationships of lower classes. The stories didn’t really have set types of characters, only that these characters would become cym’ta. Soulmates wasn’t the right word for it as the idea of predestined lovers rarely emerged from what he could find. Unfortunately, there wasn’t really another word he could relate it to. Spouses didn’t feel right either. God, why was this so difficult to explain? Jason wracked his mind for an answer, coming up with none. He supposed it was like if two metas with opposite power sets somehow got linked mentally, the two halves making a whole. Where one might control the ground the other controlled the sky, one darkness the other light. Two halves to one whole that in many ways manifested emotionally and telepathically, allowing them to understand each other better than words ever could.</p><p>The stories were beautiful, Jason wasn’t going to lie. They told such amazing and intense tales of love and courage and compassion. He would need to get his hands on a few collections to take back to Zamaron with him. The girls would absolutely love them.</p><p>No, his issue now was the natives most likely thinking he and Kyle were together, that they were this cym’ta thing. It would make sense for most to think that, really. Star Sapphires had always come about because of a Green Lantern’s love or interest in them. Without the Lantern’s feelings the other individual wouldn’t become a Sapphire. Of course people would look at him and Kyle, a Green Lantern and a Star Sapphire from the same planet who were close in age and assume they were together. It made sense. Hell, if they were on Earth most people there would assume it too, even those in the hero community. It didn’t matter how he’d been chosen or how it differed from Carol’s choosing, people were going to judge and assume all the same.</p><p>Coming to his and Kyle’s suite, he opened the door to find it completely dark aside from the small speck of green emanating from the darkness. Jason used his ring to create some light and froze at the sight of Kyle asleep on the bed. They hadn’t discussed this, what was Jason supposed to do? He wasn’t going to wake the man to ask, that was a sure fire way to start a fight. They’d actually been getting along pretty well so far, the last thing they needed was Jason doing something to possibly piss him off. He moved to direct the light around the room. No couch, no extra mattress, nothing, just a few armchairs by the window and a handful of extra blankets. He sighed, mind running on overdrive as he tried to decide what to do.</p><p>He found some food left on the table, no doubt his. He moved to the bathroom, intent on washing up only to find clothes scattered across the floor. Figures Kyle would be the type to leave his dirty laundry lying around. He toed it into a pile if for no reason other than to have something to do. The bath was decent all things considered. Okay, it was more than decent, so decent in fact he had to fight his way out to make sure he didn’t fall asleep and drown in the thing. Climbing out, however, meant he was faced with a familiar pain, one he’d been dealing with for six months now.</p><p>The red bat on his shirt stared up at him from its spot next to his boots, judging in its faceless glare. Thanks to the ring he didn’t have to worry about clothing as the ring created his uniform, seeming to almost tuck away whatever he was wearing into some alternate dimension. He had no way of describing it other than as some kind of magical girl transformation shit. That meant if he took off the ring or needed a shower his old clothes came back, blood stains and all. He’d tried to wash away the red stains from the thigh of his pants and the side of his shirt but no matter what he did the discoloration remained. Sometimes he was tempted to just say fuck it and go without the clothes, to leave that bloody memory in a trash pile, but his paranoia of the ring failing or someone stealing it kept him from doing so. He’d rather not be taken out while naked and afraid, in space of all places, thank you very much.<br/>
Forgoing the shirt he threw on his pants and the robe he found before folding the remaining laundry. Rayner could leave his shit a mess, Jason just couldn’t.</p><p>By the time he left the bath soft snores were heard throughout the room thanks to Kyle’s migration onto his back. Jason tore his gaze away so he could grab the extra blankets and pillows. Finding a few, he moved to the closest arm chair, dumping his findings on the table so he could get comfortable. Looking back to the bed Jason considered just climbing in. Really, Kyle couldn’t blame him, the room was both of theirs for however long they stayed. Jason had a right to that bed too. But then again, did he really want to take that chance? Kyle had thought Jason simply talking to and working with Donna meant he was hitting on her during their tour of the multiverse, what would he think about Jason inviting himself into the bed with him?</p><p>Jason shook his head, pulling his feet up to the seat as he curled into a corner with the blankets. No, there was no way in hell he was taking that chance.</p>
<hr/><p>Grudges were a pretty standard part of life Jason believed. Sure they weren’t always healthy, and sure some people held them for all the wrong reasons, but they were there and he wasn’t someone who could really fault another for holding a few. But these fuckers? Oh man these fuckers needed to get over themselves.</p><p>Jason had already been in a shitty mood prior to beginning the negotiations. Hell, he’d literally woken up throwing punches. Kyle, the idiot, had decided that it was his job to move Jason from the armchair to the bed. Needless to say, the fool hadn’t realized quite how heavy Jason was, nor did he account for Jason’s panic upon waking up to unknown hands on him. Really, Kyle was lucky Jason had been curled up when he slept or Jason’s fist might have put the Lantern right back to sleep. Instead he now had to wear his mask to hide his swollen black eye. Dumbass.</p><p>So not only had Jason woken up to a very one sided fight, he’d then spent the next few hours fighting with himself on if he should feel bad for messing up Rayner’s pretty face. And now he was stuck in a room surrounded by entitled pricks who had spent their lives destroying others and still somehow expected everyone to bow to their wishes. All this to say, he wasn’t happy. </p><p>He slammed his hand on the table, halting the bickering and insults. God, this was worse than his days as a crime lord. “Let’s get back on track.” Once he knew he had everyone’s attention he continued. “You both are in agreement that there should be a ruler or rulers in charge of the whole planet, correct? Yet you refuse to do an election type system. Why?”</p><p>The brown Elder scoffed, and Jason for the life of him couldn’t remember his name. He couldn’t remember the other Elder’s name either, honestly, and he wasn’t about to be sorry for it. “You expect us to do an election? These con artists would no doubt fix any such victory for themselves,” he sneered as he pointed a long boney finger to his gray opponents. “They have ways of manipulating people.”</p><p>“And you have ways of making people disappear,” the gray woman snapped back.</p><p>“How dare you make such baseless accusations.”</p><p>“It is not baseless if it has been proven to be fact.”</p><p>Their voices once again rose and their security aids grew tense behind them. Those poor guys were going to be worn out by the end of this, and all they had to do was stand there. Jason could only hope for their sake they were paid well.</p><p>He leaned back, taking in the sight before him. The Elders of each side, the warlords really, were throwing claims and insults like the most mature of ten year olds, all while their children sat uncomfortably to the side. They weren’t children by age, clearly, both roughly equivalent to a young adult. As he watched the two exchange looks then quickly divert their eyes Jason decided to approach this shouting match from another direction.</p><p>“Why are you here?” he demanded, not bothering to raise his voice this time. He received a few incredulous looks from the Elders. “Why are you here and bothering with this treaty? The treaty is supposed to stop the fighting, but you, the Elders of your divisions, refuse to stop even for this. Why should I and everyone else here waste our time on this when you clearly don’t care about it?”</p><p>He could feel Kyle’s eyes drilling into the side of his face, even through the mask and the swollen eye. He probably had that disapproving look on his face, the one that practically screamed “Shut the fuck up” every time it had ever been directed at Jason. He couldn’t be bothered to check.</p><p>“I want peace for my children,” Gray answered, her hand migrating to her son’s back. “My advisers and I are growing old and weak. The children deserve to inherit a planet not bathed in blood.”</p><p>Brown snarled at her, lips pulled over long teeth. “Oh yes, your children, because the children of my division don’t matter, do they?”</p><p>“That is not what I am saying and you know it.”</p><p>Jason raised his hand in an effort to once again halt the bickering. These guys were worse than Damian when the brat had first gotten to Gotham. “So you’re doing this because you want a better future for the children and future generations?” They nodded. “Then if this is being done for them why have they not been given a chance to speak?”</p><p>“Oh please,” Brown rolled his eyes. “We tried doing it their way, and even they refused to cooperate. They had their chance.” </p><p>Jason had to fight against his clenching fists, had to keep his breathing and his face neutral as he listened to the dismissal. What he wouldn’t give for the opportunity to deck this guy.</p><p>“What were you trying to do before.”</p><p>“The idea was for these two to marry and place them as co-rulers. They would be equals, but they couldn’t handle not having all the power.” Brown gave Gray a pointed look.</p><p>“That isn’t true,” Gray’s son said. “You tried to place a clause within the treaty that would limit my reach to only within agriculture and reconstruction. That is not ruling as equals.”</p><p>“Your division is responsible for the destruction of our natural resources. It is only fitting that you would be held responsible for fixing it.”</p><p>Jason threw his head back as Gray denied his claims. Once again the volume in the room kicked up, and Jason had to wonder what went wrong in his life that this would be his punishment.</p>
<hr/><p>As alien insults flew and accusations were hurled across the room, Kyle questioned why he was here and not out in 2237 with the others. Planet and Sector uprisings could get bad, sure, but at least he’d have something to do that didn’t include watching “Elders” act like spoiled children because they didn’t get the land they wanted. Then again, at least he had experience dealing with this type of negotiation. Jason, meanwhile, looked like his head was about to explode.</p><p>Kyle had to hold back a groan as he admitted to himself that Jason’s day had pretty much been ruined before he’d even woken up, in no small part thanks to him. Sleeping curled up in an armchair meant for aliens a foot shorter than them was not conducive to anyone’s sleep, especially not someone of Jason’s size. He’d already had more muscle mass than any normal person had a right to the last time they’d seen each other, and based on the size of those thighs it was safe to say he’d put on even more. Kyle had eyes, okay? He was an artist, he knew human anatomy, it was part of the gig to notice these things. That’s what he told himself anyway.</p><p>His observations also meant he could tell the younger man absolutely did not skip leg day, holy shit.</p><p>Anyway, upon finding him sleeping in such a clearly uncomfortable location Kyle had taken it upon himself to move Jason to the bed… with his hands. Why he hadn’t used his ring he had no idea, temporary stupidity brought on by things he supposed. He knew how dangerous the bats were, knew how jumpy they could be, and yet he’d tried it anyway. He should get a shirt, “I moved my coworker and all I got was this black eye”.</p><p>He shook his head at the thought, eyes returning to the paper he’d been sketching on. He should’ve left Jason alone, if it had been anyone else he would have, but something akin to guilt had found a home in his gut the second he’d seen him in that chair. The guilt nagged at him, telling him he should have said something before Jason left for the library, should have stayed up until he returned, just something to let him know it wasn’t an issue sharing the bed. Kyle was the older one his brain argued, he had way more experience in this sort of thing, knew how awkward it could be on your first few missions, he should have said something.</p><p>So with guilt clouding his judgement he took a panicked fist to the face. Once the spots left his vision he’d been faced with a Jason who for the first time in Kyle’s existence looked not only guilty, but absolutely terrified. Forget Sinestro, forget Parallax, that was the face that would haunt Kyle’s dreams.</p><p>“Enough!” The yell was enough to pull Kyle out of his guilt. Jason was standing, hands slammed down on the table as he glared at the seething Elders. “We’re going to take a quick recess so you two,” he pointed at the Elders, “can get your shit together so we can make some actual progress. You two,” he pointed to the children, “stay behind.”</p><p>The gray Elder looked positively outraged, her mouth hanging open before she began speaking in a scolding manner. “You, as the myt’a, should not be using such foul language.” </p><p>“And you should be setting a better example for your son by prioritizing peace over your pride,” Jason snapped. “Only one of our expectations is reasonable. Spoiler alert, it’s not yours.”</p><p>Kyle watched the exchange flabbergasted. Then he realized what the Elder had said, realized that there was yet another alien word there. This was the second word his ring couldn’t translate, first cym’ta, now myt’a, what was going on? Jason clearly had an idea what the word meant, so why didn’t Kyle?</p><p>Before Gray could argue back, her son, Camlon if Kyle remembered correctly, spoke up. “Can you please, just once, stop and leave?”</p><p>His mother turned to him with fire in her eyes. “I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>“If that were true we wouldn’t be here right now.”</p><p>His mother snarled before stomping out of the room, the others following her. A glance from Jason was enough to force Brown out, leaving Jason, Kyle, and the two young adults. As Jason flopped down into his seat, Kyle wondered why they were still there.</p><p>“Alright, it’s Borna and Camlon right?” Jason asked the two. At their agreement he continued. “Can you tell me what this original treaty, plan, whatever it was, entailed? And what were your problems with it?”</p><p>As the two began their explanations Jason began taking notes. It was then that Kyle noticed the papers in front of him that were filled top to bottom. No doubt, if what he was seeing was anything to go by, the papers were filled with information learned from the divisions, what they wanted, and so on. Kyle had to give it to him, even with all the craziness he was staying focused. Kyle’s own papers, now filled with doodles and sketches, told a different story.</p><p>At some point Jason asked for their opinions on what they believe should be done instead. After a brief flash of surprise the two began laying out their ideas, tension bleeding out as they went. Had these kids not been asked their opinions on this shit? What the hell?</p><p>Kyle had no idea how long the three discussed the plans, let alone what those plans were. He was far too invested in observing their interactions. The wonders that removing a few individuals could do for negotiations. Kyle had done a similar thing before, removing a few delegates from negations for some trade deal because they were far too antagonistic. Unlike Jason, it had been much more of a struggle to get the remaining delegates to cooperate after that. It had been a frustrating week to say the least.</p><p>“If we were able to get everyone to agree to these terms, would you two be willing to resume the planned marriage from the earlier negotiation?” Jason asked the two. Kyle had to do a double take, no way he’d gotten through that quickly, that wasn’t possible.</p><p>Borna looked nervous, her eyes flashing between Jason and Camlon before she nodded with a meek, “Yes.”</p><p>Camlon on the other hand stared down at the table, hands clenching. “No,” he finally answered.</p><p>“Is there a particular reason?” Jason asked.</p><p>“I love someone else,” he admitted.</p><p>Across from him, Borna shook her head, brown hair flying at the action. “Love does not matter in these situations, you know this. We have a responsibility to do this for our people.”</p><p>“How can you say that?” Camlon demanded before gesturing to Jason. “How can you say love does not matter when he sits right in front of you? I refuse to leave Gan and ignore my feelings just because it is convenient for our parents if I do so. I refuse.”</p><p>Camlon stormed away from the table, pushing his way through the door without a second thought. Jason let loose a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned back to Borna to tell her to grab some food. She left, leaving Jason and Kyle in silence.</p><p>“Well,” Kyle said as he moved into the seat next to Jason. “All things considered, that actually went pretty well.” He tried offering a comforting smile through the pain in his face. Jason slumped in his chair, running his hands over his face. “It’s only the first day, we already knew this wouldn’t be fixed that quickly.”</p><p>A few moments passed as Kyle watched Jason run his hands through his hair, his eyes squeezed shut. He straightened up just enough to lean on the table. He turned to Kyle, looking exhausted.</p><p>“By chance, do you ever notice your ring sorta, affecting your emotions?”</p><p>Kyle tilted his head. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”</p><p>Jason blew a gust of air through his nose. “You probably wouldn’t anyway, your ring is based on will. If that’s increased it’s a positive thing. Not much can go wrong when you’ve got more will and all.” </p><p>Kyle wanted to argue, but really he couldn’t come up with a plausible scenario. Maybe when too much will made someone too cocky? Really that’s about it. Jason leaned down on the table, resting his head on his crossed arms. </p><p>“It’s just, it seems like my feeling of love, and in a fucked up way the feeling of loss, have become harder to compartmentalize. Normally I can push those to the side no problem, focus on my job, but for some reason now I can’t. When Camlon started talking about love, I felt my own emotions flair up, like they were reacting to his.” He sighed before pushing himself up. “That probably doesn’t make much sense.”</p><p>“No, no, it makes sense,” Kyle assure him. “It might mean you’re just more in tuned with your emotions now. Like you said, you usually push them away. Maybe it’s always been this intense and reactionary and you just never noticed.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’d make sense,” he agreed. He pushed to his feet, Kyle following. “You should probably go grab some food before it’s gone.” Jason grabbed his stack of notes, sorting them before heading to the door.</p><p>“What about you?” Kyle asked.</p><p>Jason stopped, brows pinched. “I need to go fly for a bit. See you in a while.”</p><p>He left, and once again Kyle was left confused and without answers. </p>
<hr/><p>Little more could be accomplished after the break, or the next day. For how much more relaxed Jason felt after flying around at breakneck speeds for ten minutes, the hour the Elders received apparently wasn’t enough. A full night’s rest didn’t help either. It was almost like they were trained to fight each other, as soon as they sat down they were throwing insults like it was going out of style.</p><p>As the shitshow continued Jason took a glance over to where Kyle had stationed himself along the wall. His choice of seat was a tactical one, no doubt about it, and was undoubtedly something he’d picked up on from Hal or John or whoever it was that trained him in the more mundane side of Lantern work. Close enough to step in if shit hit the fan, but far enough away that it was clear to those present Jason was running the negotiation. Not that Kyle was really paying much attention at this point. If the scowl on his face was anything to go by he was just as done with these families and their bullshit as Jason was. His pen hadn’t stopped moving across his paper since the shouting started. Curiosity gripped Jason as he watched, wondering what he could be illustrating, what images he was bringing forth as chaos played out before them. Would it be rude to ask to see it?</p><p>Okay, he definitely just heard Gray repeat her insult, and there’s the same clap back. Not only were these idiots recycling the same material, it wasn’t even recycled creatively.</p><p>Jason shook his head. To make them stop or to let them continue this shit until they grew tired? Seeing Camlon and Borna asleep next to their respective parent he chose the latter.</p><p>He pulled more paper from his pile, intent on making yet another list, an agenda one might say. He still had the lists from earlier including the problems the children had voiced and what could be done about them. Now he made another, this one listing out the things that needed addressed and fixed. Jobs, warriors’ reintegration into society, fixing the environment, beginning trade both on and off planet, so on and so forth. It was a long list of things that needed done, but it was clear the two sides were too busy arguing over power and recognition to realize that. </p><p>He let himself listen in on their conversation again, Brown’s annoying nasal tones grating his ears instantly. “—even the myt’a agrees, he would not be silent otherwise.”</p><p>“Why am I the myt’a?” Jason interrupted. Brown and Gray’s looks of alarm clearly showed they weren’t expecting him to actually say anything, let alone understand what they were talking about.</p><p>“Really, you need me to explain?” Brown asked pompously. At Jason’s raised eyebrow his mouth flapped open and shut as he reached for an answer. “I mean, just, you’re clearly, just look at you!”</p><p>Jason could see Kyle out of the corner of his vision. His pen had stopped moving, although his head still remained bowed towards the papers. HIs interest was piqued but he wasn’t willing it reveal it just yet.</p><p>“I’m just what?” Jason asked, leaning back in his chair. For the first time that day he felt like he had some control over the situation, even if it was a shitty one. It reminded him far too much of when Bruce would talk in Mandarin or Arabic with the other bats in an attempt to keep Jason out of the loop, unaware that he understood every word they were saying. </p><p>“You’re just, you’re obviously the myt’a, anyone with eyes can see that.”</p><p>Gray sighed across from him. “Myt’a and cyt’a are the words used to describe the two individual cym’ta,” she explained.</p><p>“It’s not always two,” Camlon interrupted in a groggy voice. He received a scathing look from his mother. She went to say something, only to be stopped by Jason’s glare. </p><p>“The cyt’a handles physical labor and needs, the myt’a handles emotional and mental,” Brown remarked.</p><p>Kyle's mouth snapped shut, his teeth clicking. Someone was finally starting to catch on. Took him long enough.</p><p>“So, I ask again, why am I the myt’a?” Jason asked.</p><p>“Your power comes from love, that should be explanation enough,” Brown snapped.</p><p>Jason chuckled, mirth shining in his eyes as he glanced back at Kyle then back to the Elders. “You say that, but if the cyt’a is the physical worker, shouldn’t that be me? I am bigger after all.”</p><p>“Hold up hold up,” Kyle finally spoke. “Do you guys think we’re in a relationship? Like married, sleeping together, lovey dovey relationship?” Jason had to fight not to start laughing at the oh so eloquent words. Poor Kyle looked like he was about to have a meltdown.</p><p>“Obviously,” Gray spoke up.” We may not be that well connected with planets outside of our own, but we understand the life bond between a Star Sapphire and a Green Lantern.”</p><p>Kyle tried to say something, he was trying so hard, but nothing would come out and he just looked like a fish flapping his jaw. Jason couldn’t hold back his laugh anymore, the sound resonating throughout the room.</p><p>“We aren’t cymt’a,” he admitted as he wiped a tear from his eye. He checked the clock on the far wall quickly, chuckles still wracking his frame. “Oh boy, okay. Let’s call it a day, end of meeting, adjourned, whatever.” He calmed himself, eyes turning serious as he looked at each individual present. “You all had better be ready to make some actual progress tomorrow, understood? Good, dismissed.”</p><p>Everyone stood to leave, most with offended expressions as they walked past him. He felt Kyle’s presence at his shoulder as the others dispersed. Kyle finally took a seat next to him once they were gone, his mask disappearing so the full extent of his stare could be felt. Even faced with the almost healed black eye Jason couldn’t take the smile off his face. Their rings could help them heal faster and avoid injuries, sure, but that didn’t mean it’d heal instantly.</p><p>“What’s the matter, they break that little brain of yours?” he asked, knocking on Kyle’s forehead.</p><p>“They think we’re married?” He asked like it was some crazy conspiracy.</p><p>“For lack of a better word yeah.”</p><p>Kyle stared at the table, eyes wide in disbelief, before firmly planting his face on the surface. “Hal’s not gonna let me live this down.”</p><p>Jason tensed up, his smile slipping away. It wasn’t that horrible was it? The idea of being with him, or others thinking he was with him? “Don’t think too hard on it. Once the negotiations are done and the treaty is in place we won’t have to worry about it again.”</p><p>“You knew, didn’t you?” At Jason's confused look he elaborated. “It’s why you were out so late the other night, you were checking up on this thing.”</p><p>Jason nodded as he bit his lip. “When I got back you were already asleep. And, well, we know what happened yesterday morning. It just kind of slipped my mind.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Kyle’s face now, doubt tearing through him. “Anyways,” he said, grabbing the papers he’d been working on earlier. “I’m trying to figure out what all we need to cover policy wise. This is what I’ve got so far, anything else you can think of?”</p><p>Kyle took the list, eyes roaming the neat handwriting as the prior subject was ignored.</p>
<hr/><p>In the three days since the incident the group managed to come to an agreement on a select few policies. It wasn’t much, they mostly dealt with trade and some education, but it was better than nothing Kyle supposed. This was going to take longer than usual that much was obvious. At least he didn’t have to worry about handling the negotiations, not that he could focus enough to do so even if he wanted to.</p><p>Somehow, three days later, Kyle found himself stuck in a constant mental loop around the Dimarians’ assumption concerning his and Jason’s relationship, or lack thereof. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time this sort of assumption had come up. When he and Carol worked together this always happened. People assumed they were together, some would start asking extremely personal questions, but it never bothered him. Carol would always just roll her eyes before smacking some sense into the asshole asking about how human intercourse worked. Without a doubt she dealt with it when she worked with Hal or any of the other Green Lanterns too, but it never seemed to phase her, and it definitely didn’t phase Kyle.</p><p>The same thing happened with Jade and Soranik even before their respective relationships with him. Again, he’d just brushed off the assumptions. If he’d felt anything it’d been a weird sort of pride that he was deemed fit to be with these beautiful women. Clearly it meant he was a looker himself. It was a weird ego boost, one he wasn’t too keen on sharing. The last thing he needed was to be called a narcissist. </p><p>Maybe his fixation was just because Jason was a man?</p><p>No, it couldn’t be that. The amount of aliens who assumed he was with Hal, John, Guy, or any combination therein was well into the double if not triple digits. But that never bothered him either, never really bothered any of them. If anything he and the guys would just laugh about it. Hal would make a flirty comment about someone’s ass, John would sulk as he turned a deep maroon color, and Guy would have that smirk, the one that spelled trouble of the non-PG kind, and Kyle would respond in kind. Sure, it seemed weird the first few times it happened, but his discomfort always went away after a few minutes. This time on the other hand? It’d been three days and he couldn’t get it out of his head.</p><p>So no, the issue wasn’t that Jason was a guy, it wasn’t that he was a Star Sapphire, so what the hell else could it be? The age difference? It was only like five years, if not less, nowhere near the difference between Kyle and most of the other people aliens assumed he was sleeping with. Age had never really been an issue for him.</p><p>He thought to almost three years ago, back to when he, Jason, and Donna traversed the multiverse with their traitorous Monitor to find Ray Palmer to stop the “Great Disaster”. He could remember his dislike for Jason, how he’d assumed he was making moves on Donna, how they’d been at each other’s throats for nearly the entire trip. For the three of them it had been weeks, months even, of this infighting. How Donna didn’t crack their heads together at some point he’d never know. </p><p>In some ways he could blame Jason for their constant squabbling, in others he could blame their shitty and extremely stressful situation, but he also had to admit that some of the blame laid with him. He’d said and done some shit he shouldn’t have, things he never admitted or rectified.</p><p>Truth be told he hadn't expected to ever see Jason again. With how dangerous hero and vigilante work was, with how broody, antisocial, and dangerous Jason portrayed himself as, with how no one in the hero community interacted with him, it seemed unlikely their paths would ever cross again. If he was being really honest here he could admit he’d expected to hear about Jason’s death soon after their return. Jason would piss off the wrong villain, or even the wrong hero, and that would be it. The ordinary human who got lucky with resurrection once would go down and would never get back up, forgotten just as quickly as he’d arrived.</p><p>He’d said as much when he and Donna met up after their trip. When they’d hang out or grab coffee she would ask if he’d seen Jason since their return. She seemed genuinely concerned for the other man, but at the time Kyle had wave it off, events between them too recent for him to fully process everything or think rationally. </p><p>And that had been it for over two years. He’d heard things, Nightwing or Batman or someone would mention the Red Hood, Donna would make a remark about something she’d heard, and that was it. Then Hal had returned from Earth two months ago. </p><p>He’d told Guy and Kyle about Jason missing and he’d suddenly felt this weird clenching in his stomach that he couldn’t explain. Maybe it was guilt, the idea that he’d imagined Jason’s fate into existence. Really though, it had been there all along, it was only now that he let himself pay attention to it. So a week went by with Hal and Guy off on Zamaron, leaving Kyle to stew in this horrible feeling, and then they’d come back telling him they’d found Jason, that he was the new Star Sapphire they’d been hearing about, that he’d been chosen.</p><p>It made no sense. Jason Todd, Red Hood, a man who had no qualms about straight up killing and hurting people, who seethed anger and angst and a devil may care attitude, was a Star Sapphire, a champion of love. It hurt his head just thinking about it.</p><p>Maybe that was his problem. Jason felt like an enigma, was a completely unknown variable. Kyle had no way of knowing how to work with him, let alone how to interact with him on a friendly basis. It made brushing off these assumptions difficult because he didn’t know how Jason was taking them, what way of dealing with them was appropriate for the other man. He could blame Jason for not trying to interact more, but, well, it’s not like Kyle had given him much of an opportunity. It also wasn’t hard to tell that Jason just wasn’t a people person. The way he’d interacted with everyone on Oa showed that was still true. He leaned into physical contact like it was his first hug, talked with the confidence of someone who knew the information was correct but didn’t know if they were good enough, looked at everything like it was the last time he’d ever see it. It was clear he was struggling. The only reason Kyle needed both hands to count the number of people Jason trusted was because the Earth Lanterns and Carol added a whole hand on their own. Take them away and Kyle realized Jason was probably left with a measly two. Kyle wasn’t amazing at his people skills, but at least he had some. The least he could do was use them.</p><p>Jason was at this point just following Kyle’s example, that example being “we don’t talk about this.”</p><p>Good going Rayner.</p><p>He opened the door to their suite, expecting Jason to be out in the library again only to see him sitting on the floor by the window. Kyle could hear Carol’s voice resonating from Jason’s ring, could see her face projected above it as she talked.</p><p>“—part of you, but you can’t let it control you. These feelings are there, the ring is going to hone in these feelings because that’s where your power comes from. So you need to focus on staying in control, alright? You control the power, the power doesn’t control you.”</p><p>“Um.” Jason’s head snapped up at Kyle’s voice, immediately on alert. “Do you want me to head back out for a bit? I’m fine if you need me to.”</p><p>Jason bit his lip, eyes darting between Kyle and Carol. “No, it’s fine. I need to let Carol get back to work anyway.”</p><p>Carol sighed at the statement. “Stop feeling so guilty for calling me. Seriously, I want to help you, you’re one of my people now. Let me worry about me and my time, okay? I’ve run this company long enough, I better know how to by now.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Kyle,” she called, and he realized she was expecting to see him. Jason moved to stand up, allowing Kyle to talk to her. “Have you worked with Jason on his powers yet?”</p><p>“No,” he responded sheepishly.</p><p>Carol gave him her most patronizing stare, the one that said “This should have been on my desk two days ago.” She turned back to Jason. “Jason, dear, when you spar with this green tool, don’t hold back. Make sure you send me a recording when you do, I haven’t had a good family home video in years.”</p><p>Jason chuckled and agreed to do so. As he watched the two exchange their goodbyes, something settled in his chest, something ugly and decidedly orange. Even after the call ended and Jason turned his gaze back on Kyle the feeling stayed.</p><p>After the quiet set in, Jason asked, “You okay there?”</p><p>“So,” he began instead of answering, “you and Carol?”</p><p>Silence took hold as Jason stared at him in confusion, brow pinched in a way he didn’t want to analyze too deeply. “What do you- of god,” he exclaimed, stumbling back like he’d been slapped. “Ew, no, what the fuck Rayner. What would make you...ugh!”</p><p>“I mean it’s just—“</p><p>“No. No, Carol is my fucking mentor, if anything she’s more like an aunt or a mom to me.” His eyes roamed the room as though searching for answers to what was going on. “In what world do you walk in on a phone call about controlling the ring and its powers and my emotions and assume it’s some kind of, of, fucking phone sex, fuck call, whatever the hell you call it? Seriously?”</p><p>“Fuck call, really? Never heard it called that before.”</p><p>“Well excuse me, some of us were a bit dead before the end of freshman year you prick. Sorry I’ve had priorities other than getting my dick wet since I came out of the freaking ground.</p><p>“What, you saying you’ve never—“</p><p>“Outside.”</p><p>“You harness love, how is that even—-“</p><p>Kyle’s back hit the wall as Jason growled in his face, his forearm against Kyle’s throat. “Right now we’re go gonna go outside and deal with this the right way. The nice people have given us this nice, furnished room to use and I’d rather not destroy it when I beat your ass into the ground.”</p><p>Kyle chuckled, air coming out ragged thanks to the pressure against his neck. He didn’t know why he was still talking, why he was getting so worked up. A small part of his brain screamed at him to stop, that this was getting out of hand. He needed to take responsibility for his words, needed to apologize and end this confrontation now so he could soothe the anger and hurt in Jason’s eyes. That part of his brain lost.</p><p>“I know something else you could beat,” he said, eyes focused on the other’s snarled lips.</p><p>The pressure on his neck left and for a surprising second, as the snarl dropped from Jason’s face, he thought Jason was taking the words as an offer. Instead he was met with a fist and darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>Carol had no idea why she was so worried. Jason’s mission was simple, it was long but not that difficult. There shouldn’t be any danger. Then she received an image through her ring, one showing a very knocked out Kyle Rayner alongside an apology for not getting her a video like she’d asked for.</p><p>Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as she took in the sight. Well, that explains her feeling anyway.</p><p>Looking back to the image she couldn’t help but shake her head. What was it with Gothamites and punching Green Lanterns?</p>
<hr/><p>Jason had considered leaving Kyle on the floor, the idea was more than tempting. Hell, the fucker would have deserved it. But for some reason he couldn’t. Maybe he just didn’t want to deal with any of Kyle’s shit if he didn’t, maybe he was worried this would damage his relationship with the other Lanterns, he didn’t know. All he knew was he’d thrown Kyle’s arm over his shoulder, grabbed him under the knees and back, and lifted the dead weight,</p><p>Stupid, stupid, he should have just ended the conversation. He could have just left, retreated to the library or outside as he was prone to do. Instead he’d decked him, knocked him out, and left a sizable dent in the wall. He grimaced, unsure of how to fix it. They didn’t exactly have any materials here.</p><p>Kyle’s eyes were still dilating correctly when he checked so he could at least reassure himself that he hadn’t given him a concussion. He dropped to the floor, letting the bed frame cut into his shoulder blades as he gazed up at the ceiling. He ran his hands over his face, pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he fought past the emotions raging through him. </p><p>He hadn’t wanted this to happen, not at all. If anything he had actually wanted to work with Kyle, had been kind of excited to get to know him, the real him, so he could finally banish the skewed image his mind had latched onto years ago.</p><p>Hal, John, and Guy had each told him stories of their time working with Kyle, both on and off duty. Carol had relayed her own tale or two, mostly centered on her time fighting alongside the then White Lantern. Jason heard those stories and had been intrigued. The image they sold him was a far cry from the asshole Jason had universe hopped with. He could remember when Kyle had arrived, all bravado and shining light as he rescued Donna and then buttered up to her, looking like a puppy begging for love.</p><p>Jason froze, his brief conversation with Donna playing through his mind. He turned his head and stared wide eyed at the unconscious Green Lantern. “I called you dreamy,” he said in disbelief as though he were realizing this for the first time. “What the hell was wrong with me?”</p><p>Hell, what had been wrong with Donna at that point? Any other time she would have stopped him and demanded answers, would have grabbed his arm or his ear or whatever was convenient and pulled him away to talk. Even if she hadn’t at that point, the fact she never did during the trip felt off to Jason. Then again, it was Donna. She’d probably already had her suspicions, could tell with that odd Amazonian wisdom something that Jason couldn’t even voice at that point. </p><p>He pulled his knees up, leaning his forehead there as his thoughts ran wild.</p><p>Now Kori on the other hand, she didn’t let his slip ups slide. It was like she had a homing beacon trained on Jason’s preferences. Any remark, no matter how big or small, she’d ask about. She was genuinely curious to know and understand what made Jason tick, why he never made a move even when he found someone that fit his tastes. Any time she asked about the later she was met with the same response: it wouldn’t work out, not with Jason’s life.</p><p>Just look at his one and only real attempt at a relationship. Poor Isabel had been dragged into freaking space because she was associated with Jason. She’d been attacked, drugged, hurt, all to get to him. It didn’t matter if they grew to love each other, if he would ever grow to genuinely care about and adore her, his life was just too dangerous.</p><p>Kori, as usual, would tell him he should date within the hero community then, that way he wouldn’t have to worry about protecting someone. That last part would always be false where Jason was concerned. It didn’t matter who someone was or what they could do, if he felt close to them he worried. Then there’d be the concerns of the relationship itself. Some worked out, but most seemed destined to fail. There was a reason hookups were so prevalent within the community’s ranks. Black Canary and Green Arrow were really the only example he could think of that worked out, and a lot of that seemed to just be because Dinah refused to put up with any of Oliver’s shit. They were the small percent that made it work. Mera and Aquaman could be considered another example, but then again was Mera considered part of the hero community? Or was she only included because of her marriage and the handful of battles she participated in? She mostly kept to Atlantis and only really appeared when necessary so there was a clear work life versus personal life balance for those two. They fought together, but not enough to make it unbearable.</p><p>But again, that was only two examples out of hundreds of heroes. If Dick couldn’t even make a relationship in the community work what chance did Jason have? So no, looking to date within the hero community wouldn’t work either. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to be in a relationship, to be happy and to love someone.</p><p>He could remember the days after his breakup with Isabel, how he’d lamented to Roy that maybe he’d gone into the relationship for all the wrong reasons. Had he begun the relationship because he’d genuinely wanted to or because it’s what was expected of him? He was a young, twenty something year old anti hero traveling the world, stopping evil with his group of outlaws, decked out in leather and carrying all the guns he wanted. Where was the pretty love interest? Where was the girlfriend?</p><p>That’s really why he was so upset at that relationship, not because it ended or because he’d shown how utterly inexperienced he was in dating or because she’d already had someone waiting when they separated. It was because he couldn’t even tell how genuine it had been. How could it be anything other than disingenuous when he’d spent the entire time trying to force himself into this nice package to fit some role he believed he had to play?</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. Pushing himself off the floor, Jason could see that Kyle was thankfully still asleep. He opened the door to find Imgan, the servant from their first night, standing outside the door with a tray of food.</p><p>“Good evening Jason,” he said as he handed the tray off. “It is nice to see you. Is Kyle alright? He usually takes your meals.”</p><p>Jason set the tray down. “He was really tired after the negotiations today. Decided to go to sleep early,” he lied.</p><p>“Is he getting sick? Shall I fetch a doctor?” </p><p>Jason shook his head. “No, no, he won’t need anything like that. We appreciate your concern.”</p><p>“Oh, well, of course. If you don’t mind me asking, how are the negotiations coming along? You do not need to answer, I am just curious is all.”</p><p>Jason stepped outside and closed the door. “We’ve managed to come to an agreement regarding a few thing.”</p><p>“Is the marriage one of them?” Imgan quickly realized what he asked, backtracking as he explained, “I’ve been hearing some rumors is all, and arranged marriages are not out of the ordinary on Dimarus.”</p><p>Jason shrugged at the reminder of his other headache. “The idea for the marriage has its pros and cons. So long as there is not any overreaching by the Elders it could be successful. However, one of the would-be spouses refuses.” He leaned again the door, arms crossing as he though it over. “I’m struggling with it honestly. On one hand, I’m used to doing things because I have some responsibility or duty to it so I have this knee jerk reaction to just got ahead with making the wedding happen. On the other, I can’t imagine ever marrying someone that I don’t love. It feels hypocritical to force someone else to.”</p><p>“There might be a compromise,” Imgan offered. At Jason’s nod he continued. “In my culture it was not strange to have multiple partners in a relationship. It actually still happens within both divisions regularly, but the Elders remain ignorant to such matters.”</p><p>“Interesting.” In his studies Jason had found evidence of a history of polyamory relationships in Dimarus’s various cultures, but nothing recent. This might be the key to his problem. “Thank you, that could prove really useful for us.”</p><p>“Of course.” He smiled and moved to place his hand on Jason’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. The minute his hand made contact with Jason’s skin heat rushed through him, violet overtaking his vision as distorted faces appeared before him. He felt the love and adoration focused on the two before it was ripped away as Imgan pulled his hand from his shoulder. “Are you alright? What was that?” He asked in a panic.</p><p>Jason braced himself against the door, trying to determine how best to explain the little “episode”. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he assured him. “I’m still learning the full extent of my abilities. Seeing and experiencing another’s love and memories is one I haven’t quite gotten a full grasp on yet. I apologize for the mental intrusion.”</p><p>Imgan’s eyes shone with wonder. “You can feel others’ emotions?”</p><p>“Only sometimes, only emotions associated with love,” he explained. He heard movement through the door, a groan as Kyle finally woke up. “I should head back in. Make sure he eats and all.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be best. Have a pleasant night.”</p><p>Jason retreated into the suit to find Kyle hunched over on the bed, head in his hands as he groaned again. Jason grabbed the tray of food, felt Kyle’s gaze following him as he moved to set it on the bed’s side table. Jason looked down at the other man. So much for that healed black eye. At least Kyle’s mask covered his cheeks too. </p><p>Sighing, he placed a knee on the bed and reached for Kyle’s face. Kyle stayed frozen, eyes wide as Jason prodded where his fist had landed and where his head had made contact with the wall. He turned Kyle’s face gently, checked for any damage other than the soon to be bruise. “Doesn't feel like I broke anything,” he murmured as he gave his final once over. He could feel heat radiating off of Kyle’s face, a small tinge of red forming along the tan skin. </p><p>Jason sat back on his heel and sighed once more as his hands dropped to his lap. “Sorry,” he murmured after an extended pause.</p><p>Kyle blinked a few times, eyes wide as he stared at Jason. “What? Why are you apologizing?” He croaked, his voice rough from lack of use. “You didn’t do anything wrong okay? If anyone here needs to be sorry it’s me.”</p><p>Jason shook his head, reaching for the tray of food as he stood.</p><p>“Seriously,” Kyle continued sounding almost desperate. “I’m the one that made stupid assumptions and wouldn’t just drop it. I was trying to get a reaction from you. This, it’s not on you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Pain hit Jason in his temples as he stared down at Kyle, unsure of how to respond. Finally he says, “Just go ahead and eat. I’m gonna get in the bath.” He turned and left before Kyle could respond.</p><p>The water was nice and warm when he finally dropped in, that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about at least. He’s not much for bubbles but in this case he let himself have them. Within seconds he was surrounded by the soapy circles, and they managed to be enough to occupy his thoughts for however long he stayed there. Exiting and donning his robe, he reentered the suite feeling a tiny bit more relaxed. </p><p>Kyle had moved from the bed to one of the armchairs, the tray of food on the table before him as he sketched something. When he finally looked up at Jason he had a weird look about him, and he seemed to struggle to keep his eyes on Jason’s face.</p><p>“Uh,” the Lantern started rather intelligently, “the rest of the food is yours.”</p><p>Jason pulled the robe around him tighter, feeling extra self-conscious about certain scars as he assumed that’s what Kyle’s problem was. That seemed backwards considering Jason’s Sapphire uniform displayed the scar so it wasn’t like Kyle hadn’t seen it for the last four and a half days. Whatever, he just wanted to eat and go to sleep.</p><p>He sat across from Kyle, muttered a quiet, “thanks,” then dug into the food. He felt Kyle’s eyes on him for another minute before he returned to his drawing.</p><p>As Jason finished his food Kyle spoke up. “It’s okay for us to share the bed. Really, it’s uh, not that big of a deal.”</p><p>Jason stared for a moment, confused at the sudden offer. Surely Kyle was only saying that out of some fucked up form of guilt or obligation, he didn’t actually mean it. “It’s fine, I don’t need it,” he shook his head.</p><p>Kyle’s pen stopped as he bit his lip. “You’ve been sleeping on a chair man, that can’t be good for you.”</p><p>“I’ve slept on the street, these chairs are like clouds compared to that.”</p><p>“I can stay on my side of the bed, I’m not Hal or Guy you know.”</p><p>“That’s not the issue.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“Stop, just, please stop. It’s not because it’s you or whatever else you’re thinking alright? I just, I’m paranoid. I can have really shitty nightmares that leave me kicking and punching and I can be set off in my sleep with little provocation in case the other morning didn’t make that obvious. I’d rather not fuck up your face any more than I already have.”</p><p>Realization dawned on Kyle, his face softening in understanding. “You take it tonight. I’ve had the bed for four days now and considering my surprise nap,” he chuckled, “I’m not gonna be sleeping any time soon.”</p><p>“It’s fine really.”</p><p>“Seriously Jason, just take it.”</p><p>He looked at Kyle, into his hazel eyes, and knew he wasn’t winning. He nodded his agreement and leaned back, content to just sit there as the sound of Kyle’s sketching filled the air.</p>
<hr/><p>Waking up in a bed was not what Kyle had intended. He distinctly remembered going to sleep on a construct the night before. He hadn’t had any issues with them disappearing in his sleep for years now so finding himself not on green light, but rather curled up on a normal mattress was weird to say the least. Jason must have moved him. Considering how heavy of a sleeper Kyle could be he wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.</p><p>Speaking of Jason, where was he? Kyle couldn’t see him anywhere in the suite and the door to the bath was open so he wasn’t there. He was probably in the library again, it seemed to be the only other place he’d go. </p><p>He threw himself back on the bed with a groan. They’d been doing pretty okay up until the night before, then Kyle just had to go and open his mouth. Right after he’d decided to be more open with him too. It’d be a miracle if Jason said anything other than “I’m fine” or “It’s fine” to him now.</p><p>Why did he assume Carol and Jason were anything other than mentor and student or friends? Why did he even care? In what world did it even make sense? Once again he could see Donna, sitting in Radu’s as she laid out her history with Jason. What he’d assumed to be romantic interests between the two was actually more in line with an older sister looking out for her estranged, edgy younger brother. Why did he keep making these assumptions about Jason? Maybe he was just projecting, that’s all it was. His brain couldn’t comprehend the idea that maybe Jason just wasn’t interested in relationships, that he was more focused on vigilante work and crime fighting and so on. The bad boy stereotypes that Jason’s image brought up didn’t help either. </p><p>It was probably for the best that Jason didn’t. Just look at all of Kyle’s relationships, quantity clearly didn’t mean quality. He could hope and will a relationship to work out all he wanted, could convince the person to stay with him, didn’t mean the relationship would be anything other than garbage. It’s just, it felt so much more wrong now, seeing Jason unattached yet somehow chosen based on love. It didn’t compute in his mind.</p><p>Well, he supposed there was a reason he didn’t get to choose who got the rings. He really needed to get this jealousy, pride, bullshit under control.</p><p>He made his way to the library, finding his earlier suspicion to be correct as he saw Jason sitting across from Camlon. What was weird, however, was the glow Jason was radiating as he held Camlon’s hand. Moving closer to the two, Kyle could see Jason’s eyes, already tinted violet, glowing bright. Kyle stopped, eyes wide as the two before him remained completely still. He’d never seen anything like this, not by a Star Sapphire anyway. It was similar to the aura a Blue Lantern possessed when healing someone, or when an Indigo replicated another Lantern’s power, but still so completely different.</p><p>The glow began to dissipate, and Kyle backed up a few feet, unsure of what to say. Apparently he didn’t need to say anything as they ignored his presence.</p><p>Jason moved his hand to the young alien’s shoulder, the glove returning to cover his palm. “I’ll do everything I can to make this work for everyone,” he said, “including you.”</p><p>Camlon nodded, unsure as he looked up at Jason. “Is there another way to do it? One that won’t, well…”</p><p>Jason sat back. “I’m working on something, an idea Imgan approached me with. I’m still working through it, but it might be the solution to our problem. And from what I can tell, you should be very happy with it.”</p><p>It was hard to ignore the way Camlon’s eyes lit up at the name. “Thank you,” he said as he rose to leave. Noticing Kyle he nodded, then left.</p><p>“How long have you been there?” Jason asked. Turning back, Jason was rubbing his neck, seeming embarrassed for some reason. He seemed flushed too, though Kyle chalked that up to exertion with the ring’s power.</p><p>“Only a few minutes,” he answered as he took Camlon’s seat. Jason’s eyes darted away at the answer, looking for a quick escape. “What was that? The glowing thing, I’ve never seen a Sapphire do anything like that.”</p><p>“It’s just, well I don’t know exactly what it is. It kind of comes and goes, works when it wants to sort of thing. But it’s like I can access someone’s feelings, their love, through physical contact right? Sometimes I’ll get a few memories associated with it. It’s part of what Carol and I were talking about yesterday. She’s had it happen a few times.”</p><p>“That’s so cool.” At Jason’s incredulous expression Kyle rushed to explain. “Like I said I haven’t seen anything like that really. And being able to access others’ emotions and memories, that could be hella useful.”</p><p>Jason huffed out a laugh. “Or hella creepy. Who’s to say it doesn’t expand to manipulating those emotions? I mean, you know what happened with Fatality right?” At Kyle’s nod, he continued. “I’m kind of terrified I might do that to someone and not even know it, that I might be able to take even just a shred of love, just the tiniest bit, and manipulate it, change it. I would have complete control over someone that way. It freaks me out.”</p><p>Fear poured out of from him as he spoke, a terror of what he could become, but Kyle could see something else there too. Most people might be concerned over such a possibility, a handful scared at that kind of power. Kyle couldn’t think of anyone else who would seem so… self-loathing about it, like they didn’t believe they were good enough to stop themselves from doing such a thing. “Hey, it’ll be fine,” he said as he rubbed circles into the other’s back. “Everything is new for you, yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should let fear control your abilities. You’ll figure it out.”</p><p>He received a grateful look for his efforts. Jason began to relax into the hand on his back. “Yeah, I guess this is just the ring compensating for me not making constructs? I don’t know man it just feels backwards? Then again, Carol can do both so I have no idea.”</p><p>“You can’t make constructs?”</p><p>“No, not really. I can make shields but that’s about it. Can do energy blasts like what Kori does with her starbolts. It seems to enhance what’s already there too, so I jump higher, move faster, punch harder, that sort of thing, but I can’t do constructs. It’s almost like this mental stuff is a work around I guess? I have to do this first before I can get anywhere else.”</p><p>“Shit.” Kyle ran his hand through his hair, baffled. “How the hell do you manage that? I couldn’t imagine not being able to make constructs, it’d be like I was missing something.”</p><p>“Of course it would, you’re an artist,” he answered matter of fact. “You’re used to making things, that’s how you express yourself, how you think, even without the ring. It makes sense that it would feel like you’re missing something.”</p><p>“Then why isn’t it bothering you?”</p><p>He shrugged. “It bothers me, yeah, but I don’t have this need to create. Physical objects, things, they don’t really do much for me. I think more in terms of movement and force and I suppose the underlying emotion. Even when I couldn’t think, when I was catatonic, I survived off of muscle memory. But even then I connected who was who. I had this unconscious understanding of the emotions I felt for people. When the trainers attacked I fought back, but when Talia did I did nothing. When she talked about Bruce there was something there. No mind, no thought, but I still had emotions and movement.”</p><p>The explanation made sense, every little bit of it, why Kyle felt the attachment to his constructs, why Jason had this problem making them while somehow developing these other abilities, how each of their mindsets left a mark on how their rings and their powers worked. “That’s so cool,” he exhaled, unable to hold back his grin.</p><p>Jason shook his head with a smile. “Such a geek Rayner.”</p><p>“Alright you nerd,” he responded, bumping their shoulders together. “Well, what’ve you got planned for the negotiations today?” </p><p>As Jason pulled out his papers and started explaining his plan Kyle’s smile spread farther. Jason was actually calm and relaxed. The tension between them had finally disappeared.</p>
<hr/><p>The Elders, as expected, were not fans of Jason’s idea. After his talk with Kyle Jason had sought out Borna and later Imgan to discuss the proposal before the day’s negotiations began. He’d already looked into the planet’s marriage customs, both past and present, to learn the ground work for how such a thing could be done. Kyle had been surprised when he’d heard, half expecting that he and Jason would need to step in and either make the original marriage happen or find a suitable person or persons to run the planet. He’d approved of Jason’s plan easily enough, leaving butterflies to battle in Jason’s belly.</p><p>“My bloodline will not be tainted by such filth!” Brown declared.</p><p>“That boy can hardly even be called a servant, and now you wish to raise him to the status of ruler? To stand beside my son?” Gray demanded.</p><p>Jason stared back at the two, calm in the face of their indignation. “Tell me, who is supposed to be in charge of the new world? You two, or them?”</p><p>“How dare—“</p><p>“This decision wasn’t made lightly, not by me or your children. Really, it’s not up to you to decide what happens between them, it’s for the three involved to.”</p><p>“He is an outsider, a servant, descended from a dead division. He does not understand the ways of our society.”</p><p>“Which means he has a unique perspective. If this treaty is to happen, if you want to create a new world with change and a better future then that change needs to start at the top. This includes not only who’s talking but whose voices are being heard.”</p><p>Brown snarled. “You are only going along with the children’s ignorant plan because of your status. Of course you would choose the folly of love above duty and logic.”</p><p>“Yes,” Gray agreed with him for probably the first time that entire week. “Clearly you need to step down and allow your cyt’a to handle negotiations from this point on.”</p><p>Jason could see how tense Kyle was, how tight his fists were. Before Kyle could say anything Jason spoke, refusing to be anything other than calm. “Do you really think these two things cannot coexist? That doing your duty to your people and loving someone cannot be achieved alongside each other? Why?”</p><p>“Because they just can’t!” Brown snapped.</p><p>Jason tilted his head. “Where I come from, my family, they reject love in a number of ways, some more than others. They put their responsibilities above their love and in the process they hurt the people they swear to protect. The reason I’m a Star Sapphire, why this ring chose me, is not because of a Green Lantern’s interest in me, it’s not because of some love story, it’s because I take my love for the people I protect and use it as my motivation. I can see theirs, see what they care about, and I fight to protect it. I understand your fear about this. You want control, but you can’t have it, not here. This is your children’s futures, the future of your planet and your people. You need to be above your need for control.”</p><p>The room fell into silence as the Elders stared at him, their advisers shifting uncomfortably behind them, and their children giving each other knowing looks. Finally Gray spoke up, her voice rough. “Many times, I have felt like we let them down.” She looked to Brown. “We created this mess that they will be forced to live with, to live correct. Perhaps this is one thing we can give them that has not been tainted.”</p><p>“Will it truly fix anything?” Brown asked.</p><p>“It is a start, a sign that change is happening,” she answered. She reached across the table for his hand. “Old friend, we have spent a lifetime in the past, it is time we move on from that pain. For them.”</p><p>“For them,” he agreed quietly.</p><p>The room fell into silence once more as everyone looked between the two, waiting.</p><p>Kyle moved next to Kyle. “Should I get Imgan now?” He asked.</p><p>The room gave their agreement and the plan was set.</p>
<hr/><p>Kyle was no stranger to nightmares. He’d been a Lantern for how many years now? You didn’t face down the scourge of the universe and come out unscathed okay. Everyone came out of it with their stories, with their loss and hardships and traumas. He had his fair share, many that liked to stay dormant until he was comfortably asleep. The nightmares he’d had as a child couldn’t compare at all to what he had now.</p><p>Sitting there in the dark, watching Jason, tense as a pole, suffer through his own without making a single noise was gut wrenching.</p><p>He couldn’t tell what was happening but whatever it was couldn’t be good. Jason had opted for sleep the minute they finished for the day, claiming the emotions running through the room were starting to overwhelm him. While Kyle couldn’t fully understand his problem, he had a decent idea. As a White Lantern emotions had seemed more powerful to him, going from zero to one hundred faster than they had any right to. It had left him feeling drained in a lot of ways, and that was only his own emotions. He had no idea how Jason was handling himself if he was starting to feel bursts throughout a room. All things considered, it was a wonder he wasn’t napping throughout the day.</p><p>Now, watching Jason tense up even further, Kyle wondered what could even be done to lessen that burden. How could Jason limit the emotional output he was feeling? Was that even possible?</p><p>Jason’s hand fisted into the mattress, knuckles blossoming white as he struggled past the monsters and the madmen running amuck in his mind. Kyle couldn't just stand by anymore, couldn’t watch this. Consequences be damned he’d take another black eye if he could stop this. </p><p>A green hand construct formed to nudge Jason awake. When that didn’t work Kyle had the hand shake him a bit harder, tried talking to him. Neither worked as Jason turned away from him and curled into the tightest ball his mass would allow.</p><p>Kyle climbed onto the bed, careful to get his balance before reaching for Jason’s shoulder. As his hand shook the other man, his voice sounding panicked to his own ears, Jason grabbed his hand in a death grip. His breathing was coming hard and fast now, shaking the bed below them.</p><p>Kyle pulled on his hand only to be pulled closer as Jason turned. Having fallen onto his side Kyle could only watch as Jason curled into him all while clutching his hand like a lifeline. His shaking became worse, tears ran down his face as he gasped for air. Using his free hand Kyle brushed the hair from his face, wiped away the sweat and tears as the grip on his hand tightened again.</p><p>“I’m here,” he whispered. “It’s going to be alright, you’re gonna be fine.” He continued to whisper quiet reassurances, ran his hands through the sweat slicked hair, over his shoulders, his face. He felt a rising heat, could see the violet glow from Jason’s ring, but ignored it as he focused on the other. </p><p>Minutes later Jason finally lost his tension and the violet light dimmed, clearing the violet hue from Kyle’s vision. While his body may have relaxed his hand sure hadn’t. Kyle tried to dislodge his limb from the other to no avail. He resigned himself to staying there with the other. Jason would probably be pissed in the morning, or at the very least distant once he realized Kyle had moved into the bed with him. Kyle could live with that.</p><p>He fell asleep studying the planes of the other’s face, the angle of his jaw, the thickness of his lashes, the fullness of his lips…</p>
<hr/><p>They didn’t talk about it.</p><p>Kyle couldn’t blame Jason and Jason couldn’t blame Kyle for not wanting to bring it up. It’s not like they’d been on separate sides of the bed or anything either. No, Jason had woken up to Kyle’s face inches from his own, his hand held in Jason’s, and a very bare leg thrown over Jason’s thankfully clothed thighs. It had been especially difficult to extract himself from what was undeniably an embrace, it wasn’t like Jason could make a construct of himself to take his place as he left.</p><p>What the hell had happened to lead to this situation? Why the hell had Jason woken up practically in the other man’s arms?</p><p>More importantly...why the fuck had he liked it?</p><p>Never mind that, why were they in bed together? It wasn’t like Kyle had made mention of sharing the night before. He couldn’t see the Lantern just welcoming himself to Jason’s space like that for no reason. Jason didn’t sleep walk, and he couldn’t remember waking up or inviting Kyle into the bed. Did Kyle sleepwalk maybe? He hadn’t before as far as Jason remembered but sleepwalkers probably didn’t do it every night. </p><p>God, the entire situation was just so fucking confusing.</p><p>And why the hell did he feel giddy about it? He wasn’t a kid anymore, shit like sharing a bed wasn’t something to whisper and giggle about. He’d done it plenty of times with Roy and Kori once he’d gotten comfortable with them. And it wasn’t like Kyle felt anything for him so that couldn’t make it weird. Sure they’d started getting along a lot better since the Carol incident, but that didn’t mean he was interested. </p><p>And really, who would be? Certainly not Kyle. What kind of an artist could look at Jason and think “that one, that’s the one I want”? A makeup artist maybe, but from what he’d gathered Kyle only really dealt in commercial and fine art. It was similar to Damian in a way. Jason could remember multiple times he’d caught Damian sketching on patrol, could just see the pictures and paintings Dick would proudly show when the asshole broke into his apartment. </p><p>Damian had an eye for everything elegant and beautiful, for nature in its untouched glory. For all the differences between the two, even with Kyle working mostly in commercial art, surely that wouldn’t be too different. He couldn’t imagine he’d be drawn to anything not breathtaking, that he’d have a subject matter that was anything other than gorgeous. Hell, the guy had been in a relationship with Donna at one point, Donna who may as well be a freaking goddess for how beautiful and badass she was. Jason couldn’t compete with that.</p><p>Why was he thinking this shit?</p><p>He glared down at his right hand, the ring staring back. His eyes squinted. The ring remained unfazed. </p><p>“Cut this shit out,” he growled. The ring didn’t respond.</p><p>He threw his head back and looked to the heavens for answers to his plights. He was seriously talking to jewelry now.</p><p>He left the suite in a rush, donning his uniform as he went. The ring was just messing with his emotions again, that’s all. They were probably fucking with Kyle’s too realistically.</p><p>Leaving the building he walked to a nearby hilltop. The sky was beginning to lighten up, the sun beginning to rise. He sat down, eyes fixed to the sky as the colors began to emerge. </p><p>He heard him before he saw him, and he was almost worried Kyle had followed him out here. Turning his head he was relived to not find Kyle but apprehensive to instead find the Brown Elder approaching.</p><p>Once he reached Jason he asked, “May I join you?”</p><p>Jason nodded and the man sat. They remained. In silence as the purple began to overcome the reds and the pinks started to peek through. Blue made its brief appearance and then the sky lost its color, fading into a light gray to reflect its dead, gray seas and land.</p><p>Jason turned to the man again, finding him looking distinctly uncomfortable. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” he responded. “It’s just… may i confide in you for the moment?”</p><p>“Yes of course,” Jason answered, wondering what the man could possibly need to say.</p><p>“I used to have this friend, back before the fighting, when I was still young and foolish. He was many things to me, my moral compass one of them. He always looked out for me, kept me in line, made sure I stayed out of trouble. I believed he would be my myt’a in time, that our connection would deepen until all our worldly problems disappeared. </p><p>“Then one day I let my anger win, I did not listen to him. That was the beginning of the conflicts. So many people died that day, and yet he stood by me, unhappy but too loyal, too loving, to leave me. Even then he tried to steer me in the right direction, but then he died. He warned me of an attack but I did not listen. He paid for my pride with his life. I became lost in my guilt and my pain, I escalated the conflicts, there was no stopping it. I wish, so much, that I would have listened. Perhaps this war never would have started” He turned to Jason, a sad smile on his old face. “You remind me of him in many ways.”</p><p>He offered Jason his hand, offered his memories. The connection came easier this time, the rush of his love and the pain and emptiness of losing it, the memories of their youth.</p><p>He pulled his hand away, eyes ablaze as he thanked the Elder. The Elder chuckled sadly.</p><p>“I believe it is only right that I apologize. I have made your job more difficult than it should be. You do your job well. Your cyt’a is very lucky.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kyle and I aren’t…”</p><p>“I may be old, but I still have eyes young man.”</p><p>The man left with a wave and a chuckle, leaving Jason to roll his eyes as he threw himself backwards onto the ground.</p>
<hr/><p>The hall filled with a roar of cheers as Jason watched, many of Dimarus’s citizens cheering and applauding the now signed treaty. He watched with pride as the new rulers and the Elders interacted with their people. He’d actually done that, he’d successfully mediated and negotiated a peace treaty. The planet and its people could start to heal.</p><p>“You look happy,” Kyle said as he handed Jason a drink.</p><p>“Very observant,” Jason replied, taking a sip. “I’m surprised too. We managed to do so much in such a short amount of time.”</p><p>“It’s been almost three weeks. The others have dealt with a sector wide insurgence within the time it’s taken these guys to get their heads out of their asses.”</p><p>“Hey, progress is progress.”</p><p>“Whatever you say nerd.”</p><p>“Aww, is the geek annoyed that he didn’t get to punch something?” Jason joked. “Big strong man didn’t get a chance to flex his muscles, boo hoo.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know, is that an offer?”</p><p>They left the hall in search of a clearing, soaring through the air. The wind blew through his hair as he flipped and twisted. An idea struck Jason as he looked towards Kyle whose gaze was fixed on the ground below. A smirk crossed Jason’s lips. </p><p>“Race ya!” he declared as he pushed the other then took off.</p><p>Kyle flailed for balance behind him, caught off guard by the trick. He stared, mouth hanging open as Jason sped away. </p><p>As Kyle raced to catch up Jason couldn't hold in his laughter, the sound traveling through the air in his wake. He spun out of Kyle’s reach, zipping through long forgotten towns squares and dried up trees. It was like a game of tag, he realized. Not that Kyle had any chance of tagging him.</p><p>The chase continued even as the sun went down, their glows dancing across the sky, over and around each other. At some point they would need to stop, though Jason wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. Flying was already such a freeing experience, sharing it with someone else in such a joyful way left him feeling completely weightless for hours after. Nothing could keep him locked down to the grown, not anymore.</p><p>Spotting a nice clearing far away from any nearby settlements Jason made his decision. He headed in that direction, fully aware of the green light speeding up behind him. He turned just as Kyle reached him, grabbing him around the torso as they tumbled through the air and into the clearing. He felt a padding around him as they twisted into the ground, Kyle’s construct limiting their impact with the ground just as Jason had expected he would. By the time Kyle released the construct Jason was already up and moving, twisting to pin Kyle down. Alas, the Lantern’s efforts were in vain as he found himself on his back, Jason looming over him as he laughed. </p><p>“Guess we know who’s faster,” he said as he leaned closer to Kyle’s face. “Figures you can’t keep up Rayner.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Kyle shifted his weight, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth as he hooked his leg around Jason and turned them. “Sounds to me like your head's a bit lost in the clouds there.” His grin had a momentary look of shock before he twisted and dropped down next to Jason looking suddenly nervous. About what Jason couldn’t tell.</p><p>“There are worse place to be lost,” he said. The stars twinkled above them, highlighting the sky as they laid on the grass. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you remember when the wedding is?”</p><p>“In two days I think.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Jason stretched his neck back to see behind them, a spot of color catching his eye. He rolled up to a seated position, eyes trained on the bright magenta.</p><p>“Jason, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Not answering, Jason took off towards the color, refused to look away. He heard Kyle yell out behind him, the Lantern scrambling to follow. </p><p>Around him the world remained as it was, the browns and grays painted across the destroyed planet. Trees stood withered and dying, the ground stayed dead and unforgiving. But within that he found the magenta, the color of a flower in bloom. There were a few smaller flowers nearby, all their own bright colors.</p><p>He heard Kyle stop behind him, his voice caught in his throat at the sight.</p><p>Jason leaned down to the flower, studied its pattern from close up. “It’s amazing, these shouldn’t be here, the land isn’t right for them but they’re here.” He looked up to Kyle, eyes shining bright. “It’s amazing right?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah it is,” Kyle agreed. As Jason continued to fawn over the flowers Kyle added, “There are some pretty interesting flowers out on Xui’ta too.”</p><p>“You offering to take me there?” Jason joked back.</p><p>“I guess I am.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to pick out a date when we get back to Oa then. Oh, speaking of, before we leave do you think we could stop at a few shops? I want to get some more books before we go.”</p><p>Kyle shuffled up to Jason, dropped down so he could peer at the flower closer. “I suppose we could make time to find you a few book stores,” he drawled. “Nerd.”</p><p>Jason shoving him to the ground, their laughs filling the open space.</p>
<hr/><p>Epilogue</p><p>“You’ve got a problem Kyle.” Normally Hal’s voice was comforting, a solid presence Kyle could latch onto even in the worst of times. Now it sent chills up his spine.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Ever since he and Jason had returned from Dimarus the other Earth Lanterns had been watching him like a hawk, especially Guy. The red head had been hovering, asking every question known to man about what had happened on their mission, unwilling to talk about his own until Kyle shared.</p><p>So how the hell had it been Hal that found those pages?</p><p>Kyle had brought his sketches back with him, unable to just leave them behind. Now with Hal standing in his small apartment on Oa, papers upon papers laid out before him, Kyle wasn’t so sure if that had been a good idea.</p><p>“And this isn’t Jason,” Hal responded dead pan, holding up what was clearly a rendering of the man reading.</p><p>Kyle felt his face heat up, felt his hackles rising at the obvious accusation. “I wanted to do a life study, Jason happened to be there at the time, that’s all,” he defended. </p><p>“And the others?” Hal raised an eyebrow in question, for once actually looking and acting like the oldest member in their group.</p><p>“Oh please Jordan,” Guy butt in, hip checking the pilot as he moved to study the drawings. “With your track record you ain’t got any room to talk.”</p><p>“Can you not right now? I’m trying to be serious here Guy.”</p><p>“And I am too flyboy. Kid’s had more than his fair share of terrible relationships, it’s not that bad. Let ‘im pine in peace.”</p><p>“Not that bad? Really?”</p><p>“Okay, he’s a bit impulsive when it comes to this shit, I’ll give you that. He doesn’t make the greatest of decisions where little Kyle’s involved, but he’s not rushing into this one. If anything Jason seems completely oblivious. Which is freaking hilarious if I might add.”</p><p>As the two continued to argue Kyle slouched down onto the couch, clutching his head. He’d been back for less than two days, why did they have to start this shit while he was still readjusting his sleep?</p><p>“They’re just worried,” John said beside him. “They don’t want either of you to get hurt is all.”</p><p>“I know, but we’re not...ugh the Dimarians thought we were together and now those two think we’re together...well, almost together I guess. I don’t know, they’re being so weird about this whole thing.”</p><p>“They’ll get over it eventually. It’s just weird for Hal because he feels like he’s stuck in the middle of you two now.”</p><p>“The hell does that even mean?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know who to give the shovel talk to.”</p><p>“…For fuck’s sake.”</p><p>John chuckled, the sound resonating from deep within his chest. He clapped Kyle on the shoulder, an easy smile pulling at his lips. “You’ve been like a little brother to me man, we’ve been through some shit and you’re always gonna be important to me.”</p><p>“Thanks John.”</p><p>“But I also really like Jason. If you scare him off I might have to disown you.” John rose from the couch, leaving Kyle behind aghast. “Oh, before I forget,” he added. “Good luck on your date tomorrow.”</p><p>“Date?!” Hal screeched.</p><p>“It’s not a date,” Kyle swore, hands raised in defense. Guy was too busy trying not to fall from laughing to do much else.</p><p>“You’re taking the day to go to another planet to look at <em>flowers</em>. That’s a date Kyle,” John explained like he was talking to a five year old.</p><p>“No, it’s just a friendly outing, that’s all.”</p><p>“Yes, just the two of you, unchaperoned, not bound by work duties or responsibilities, off on an alien planet together, probably having a nice picnic, seeing the sights, talking about your hopes and dreams for the future. The only way this could be a more stereotypical date would be if you two stayed too long, got a hotel, and they only gave you one bed.”</p><p>Kyle sucked in a breath, his already blushing face turning into a tomato. Guy squealed in excitement at the reaction, practically giggling as he threw an arm around Kyle’s shoulders. How was Kyle the youngest here when Guy could act like a teenage girl?</p><p>“Tell me everything,” Guy demanded as he pulled Kyle closer.</p><p>To the side Kyle could see Hal standing frozen, a traumatized look on is face as John positively lost it beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this part was simultaneously both super easy and hella difficult to write. I blame the aliens and their politics for the latter and I thank Guy Gardner for the former. I didn't expect him to be the character I latched onto but here we are.<br/>We finally got the relationship decision that I've been fighting with myself for over 3 parts now (though all we've got is oblivious Jason and pining Kyle at this point so there's that). Bonus, I've finally got somewhat of a gameplan to get Jason back to Earth. It'll be a few more updates but I know where we're going ya'll.<br/>For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr <a href="https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/"> do_not_careissa </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>